


Elevator Eyes.

by Hiisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Stock Market, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Awkward Boners, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Crush, Bisexual Dean, Boys In Love, Crushes, Dean in a Suit, Destiel - Freeform, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Gay Castiel, Gay For You, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manhattan, Office, Office Sex, Random Encounters, Suit Kink, Suits, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisi/pseuds/Hiisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recently started working in the stock market and he already felt like he didn't belong, but one day he met a strange blue eyed man in the elevator. Castiel was having a horrible day but falling on the other man surely enlighted it.<br/>A spark seemed to have been born in both men and got them wondering, longing for each other. [Destiel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I still do not own any of the Supernatural characters even if I wish I did.  
> This was supposed to be a One Shot but it ended up getting longer and longer as I was writing it before I reach a thirs of what I actually wanted to happen in the whole story. Therefore it'll be a most likely short fanfiction with more or less 4 chapters or something around that.  
> That's what I'm envisaging now at least !  
> It would be awesome to hear about what you think of this story and get any sort of review so don't hesitate ! I hope you enjoy it !

Dean looked at his watch and with a sigh threw his cigarette on the floor. He had to get back to work and quick if he didn't want to get an earful from his boss.  
He had just got his first job in stock market two months ago and was now working in this very fancy looking building in Manhattan.  
Things had been rough, he was having a hard time to adapt to the job and he felt like the biggest part of it was to play pretend.  
Acting on the job to make the profits bigger, to help a cause never bothered him but now he had a hard time seeing the limits of it. Did he ever stopped acting nowadays ?  
Once he hanged up his suit for the day and went grocery shopping or for a coffee with his friends, he often found himself giving people the fake smiles and ridiculous flattery that he showed to his clients when he expected something from them. He didn't want to be that person, to feel like a puppet showing off the same recorded speeches and sentences 24/7.  
This job was already making him a bit more numb everyday, making him slowly forget what was making him him so he could melt into the crowd more easily.  
He obviously thought about quitting but then he remembered how proud his brother was when he told him that he got the job and how Sam had made him promise to give it a real shot even if it was hard or didn't meet his expectations at first. So here he was, in his tailor-made suit, holding a suitcase in one hand and a coffe in the other while waiting for the elevator.  
Once it arrived and the doors opened, he let everyone get in before taking his turn. He hated ending up at the back of it with all these people in front of him, he felt like a sardine in a can and would have surely have prefered to take the stairs...if his office wasn't on the 20th floor. At this point, it was either claustrophobia or death, so he had decided to just stand by the door and say his prayers while they were going up. He was therefore at his usual spot, the doors were almost closed when he heard a visibly frustrated voice grunt " Oh no, you're not leaving me here !" and saw a hand appear in the middle of the two doors before they started opening again. He heard some of the people in the elevator mumble that they were going to be late, he might be too but he was honestly too puzzled to care.  
The man that came in seemed to have indeed the worst day possible, he was wearing a flattering suit matching his intense blue eyes but it appeared to be creased and a bit torned on the edges, his black hair were completely out of control. He surely stood out from the rest of them.  
Dean couldn't help but stare at the man, he couldn't deny that he was beautiful and somehow different from the people he was used to meet in this place.  
The guy was all over the place, you could see hundreds of emotions flash on his face in a record time and this was the most intriguing thing in a world of porcelain dolls.  
Suddently, two piercing blue eyes were holding his stare but for some reason the man's eyes seemed to soften and at that moment and his suitcase flew open.  
Dean bent down to help him grab the papers, cards and other documents that were now scattered on the floor, pushing people's feet away to reach them, when he grabbed a book with a colorful cover that said " I Don't Understand This Reference : Learn about popular culture to make friends -and more- ".  
He laughed softly at how dorky that was for someone that seemed to be a buisness man of some sort and should therefore know how to deal with people.  
He turned around to give all of it back when he saw the man looking at him, his cheeks slightly pink and muttering a " Thank you " while opening his hand.  
Dean found his breath being caught in his throat at that sight and at the deep voice coming from this fragile looking man.  
Before he got the time to answer, the elevator's door opened on his floor. He cursed and give the man a bright smile before running out.

Dean arrived at his desk but he felt like his mind was still in that elevator. He jumped when his boss Alastair showed up behind him, whispering in his ear in a sadistic manner " You're 10 minutes late, do that again and I'll take a great pleasure in making you suffer ". Dean's body stiffened, his boss had a talent for giving him the creeps all the way.  
He seemed to be always on the look out for any mistakes he could use against the people around him, for weaknesses he could take advatange of but Dean said as roughly as he could " Sorry Sir, it won't happen again. I'll get to work right away. " without turning around but he could feel the horrible smile of the man when he answered " You better or I'll make sure you catch up after office hours under my surveillance and trust me, it won't be pleasant. ". With these words left in the air like the threat Dean had a hard time not to answer to, he sat at his office and turned his computer back on.  
His mind quickly giving up his demonic boss to start wondering about Blue eyes. What was his name ? Did he work in the building or was just a visitor ? Would he have a chance to cross path with the man again ? Dean bit his lip, he had accepted long ago the fact that he was bisexual and his attraction towards men but the thing is, he rarely got all flustered over a guy that he just met or didn't even know.  
No matter how confusing it was, he had to admit that this man had made quite an impression on him in less than 5 minutes. These big blue eyes that made him want to get lost into, this messy black hair he wanted to run his hand in, this strong jawline he would glady underline with his lips, this torn suit he wouldn't mind torning some more.  
Dean ran a hand on his face, what was wrong with him ? He just saw the guy in a flash, had very little chances to ever see him again and even less that he was into dudes but here he was, imagining himself roughing him up already. He needed to snap out of it and get back to work before Alastair skinned him alive.  
Dean took a quick sip of his coffee, stretched and pick up his phone to call a client, hoping that it would take his mind back where it belonged.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel had the shittiest day ever, that was a fact. It started when he woke up 15 minutes before the time at which he was supposed to already be at work, put his underwear backwards and jumped into his creased suit that he might have thrown carelessly on the floor last night. He then ran to the subway, that was obviously overcrowded so he had to push his way through into the waggon.  
As he did, the edges of his pants and jacket got stuck in between the doors.  
Being his own anxious self he pulled to get them out instead of waiting for the next stop to free himself and managed to rip part of his suit.  
When his stop had finally shown up and he was about to go down he felt a hand slap his poor behind while the old woman standing next to him blinked at him. He became livid and ran out before hearing his tormentor shout " Oh no, he's leaving already ? What a shame, I would have loved to get a piece of that ! ".  
Castiel fought the nausea that threatened to get a hold of him and ran to get out of the station as quick as possible.  
He pushed a bunch of people on the way and felt horrible about it, especially when most of them were swearing at him, but he was late. So so so late.  
He knocked over someone's coffee on the way and completely burned his hand. Hopefully his suitcase was tough otherwise he could have said goodbye to his precious documents.  
He was going to apologize when he realized whose it was. His brother Gabriel was standing there, ready to give him hell when Castiel smiled saying " Oh it's just you, thank God ! Okay then... " and went back to running. He obviously tripped on the step before the building's entrance, gracing everyone with the sight of an epic fall.  
He managed to look up and see everyone get in the elevator and that was it for him, he wouldn't take another defeat.  
He got up, as fast as lightning and got to it shouting while it was about to close. He put his hand in between the doors, because it was already burnt so why not crushed now if it was for a good cause ? For the first time that day, he felt relief wash over him when the doors opened and gave him a chance to get in.  
He started to mentally prepare to the upcoming confrontation with his boss, that also happened to be his father.  
Everyone obviously considered the man as God himself but to Castiel he was a good guy that often made the wrong choices.  
His brothers and sisters were also working at Aurae Inc. , the insurance company who tried to help people who had lost it all but often ended up in an administrative mess.  
Castiel still liked what he did. He loved helping people get out of an impossible situation, comfort them and mostly being able to do something about it by working with other companies.  
Everybody knew that he was good at what he was doing but his father wouldn't let any mistake pass. None of his at least.  
He wanted his children to set an example for the rest of the team and therefore expected a lot from them.  
Castiel came back to earth when he felt someone staring by his side. He turned to tell the person to get lost but he found himself staring back at two mesmerizing green orbs.  
The words got lost in space and he now found it surprisingly difficult to breath. This eyes, this little freckles spreaded on the man's cheeks, Castiel snapped out of it when he realized that his suitcase had just opened and that its content was now everywhere on the floor. Of course something had to happen so he could make a fool of himself. Especially when someone attractive was around, it came like a natural reflex. He quickly bent down to start gathering his things, trying his best not to meet anyone's eyes. He was grabbing his stack of flower shapped post-it when he realized that the man from before was also on the floor, helping him to pick it all up. He felt his cheeks burn when he saw him grab his stupid book.  
He was loved by his family, colleagues and clients but one thing was sure : Castiel was probably one of the most awkward human being that ever lived.  
He never understood people 's jokes or references and had a hard time making conversation. With the hope of doing something about that, he had purchased this book...and he already regretted it.  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard the man laugh gently and he thought that this was the most beautiful sound he heard all day.  
He opened his hand towards him, his face even redder now, and surprisingly managed to mutter a " Thank you ".  
He was about to ask him his name when the man looked at the opening doors, visibly frustrated and went out. Was it regret he saw on his face or was he imagining things ?  
Because he sure would have wished for the man to stay just a little bit longer. Castiel sighed, looks like he wouldn't get that lucky.  
He stood back up, he had two more floors to go and he would finally be at the office...and probably die right there.

When the moment of truth arrived, Castiel took a deep breath and pushed the glass doors, he tried to appear as casual as possible in his state with a " I was totally already there three hours ago, I was just downstairs discussing things with a client " look.  
He could see his office, salvation was near but he then felt a hand on his shoulder. " Where do you think you're going exactly ? " said a firm voice.  
Castiel, looked at his dad and started to panic " Oh hey dad, I mean Mr. Novak. I was just in a meeting and... ", his father held a hand up as a sign for him to be quiet and growled " Don't you dare lie to me. You look like a gutter cat and Gabriel already told me that he saw you running like a mad man at the subway station...and that you owe him a coffee. ". " That little rat... " thought Castiel about his loving brother, he would have to find a way to thank him for this.  
" Since you think it's okay for you to show up whenever you want while everyone else is working hard and to spill people's coffee, why don't you spend today taking care of others.  
You'll be taking your colleagues orders for coffee, sweets or anything they might want and you'll be very dedicated to grant their wishes to make their day better. Is it clear ? And don't let this happen again unless you want me to transfer your clients to Gabriel so you can dedicated yourself to delivery full time. Get at it now ! " shouted Mr. Novak, making sure to humiliate him in front of everyone.  
Castiel simply nodded and made his way to the lunch room to get ready. As he was taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves he let his mind wander on the mysterious elevator man again.  
God, why did the only good thing that happened to him today had to be over so quick ? He had forgotten for a moment all about work, what people may think or how he was supposed to act.  
He wanted to show the man how much more awkward he could be if that would make him laugh again, he would happily make a fool of himself if it meant for those green eyes to be focused on him.  
Without even talking to him or hearing his voice, the man had managed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Castiel rolled his eyes at himself, what was he a schoolgirl getting all worked up about the new kid at school ? Sure, he was gay and that was no secret for anyone around. Sure, work didn't gave him much time to explore that side of his life but it didn't mean that he should jump on the first top model with freckles that smiled at him.  
His green eyes seemed to be stuck in his mind, making him see them everywhere and regret to not have catched at least the man's name overpowered anything else.  
He heard his father shout his name and hurried in with his pen and notepad. If only he could see Freckles again and bathe in the warmth of his smile, get a chance to be just a little closer...  
Castiel sighed, wishing with all his will that the man was working somewhere in here, that they might cross path again so he didn't drive himself nuts from simple memories of an elevator encounter.  
He had to stay focused if he wanted to survive this day, so he put his best smile on and started his round. He would give himself time to recreate every detail of the man's appearance in his head.  
Once he was home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Nope, still not my characters.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read the first chapter and to the readers who took the time to give me their opinion about it !  
> It makes me extremly happy and I really appreciate it! Knowing that you like the story motivates me even more!  
> I hope you will like this chapter as much, if not more ! After introducing both sides previously, this will focus more on Castiel.   
> But worry not, the next one will do the same for Dean!  
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter through a review, I would truly love it!

Two long and boring days had passed since Castiel's intriguing encounter with Freckles. He had hoped to see him again in the elevator but had no such luck.  
He started looking for the man's green eyes and spiky hair in the crowds hurrying through the entrance or the lobby, waiting at each floor for the lift, standing in line at the cafeteria and even in the goddamn bathrooms. He was already desperate and it was starting to show.  
This morning, he had mixed up files once again and called two newly wed clients to tell them that he was sorry for their loss.  
It had been one of the most awkward conversations in his life and unfortunately not the first mistake he made these past two days.  
He couldn't get Elevator Man from his mind and even less from his dreams. He was now waking up every morning to a rock hard boner or to sticky bedsheets, it felt like he was going through puberty all over again. Castiel hit his forehead on his desk with a sigh, wondering about what he could do to stop this silly obsession. He needed to get it out of his system, that was a fact, but how?  
That is why he had found himself in a gay bar last night, trying to hook up with some random guy with green eyes and dark blonde hair.  
God knows he had tried to be into it but all that was on his mind was how much brighter Freckles' eyes were or how his smile gave him butterflies right away.  
After some time, realizing that there was no point he had just returned home alone feeling more frustrated than ever. Castiel grunted and got up to get a coffee, letting his foul mood float around him. Two of his siblings had the same idea and were happily discussing something in front of the machine.

“Well look who we have here! Hello Grumpy, did you find any diamonds today?” smiled Gabriel.

Castiel gave him a sinister look while pushing him on the side to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“I guess that's a no?” continued his brother not impressed.

Anna was holding back a chuckle and looked at Castiel in the eyes.  
“I don't know what's up with you these days but you need to get a grip, you know we are here for you but I just got another client of yours on the phone that wanted to talk to dad about you. They all say that you haven't been acting like yourself and that they find beginners' mistakes in the paperwork you send them. I told them that you were under the weather and haven't been feeling so good but that excuse won't last forever.”

Castiel felt bad knowing that his sister had to cover up for him and looked at her with an apologetic smile before saying “I will call them back to apologize and fix my mistakes, I'm sorry for the inconveniance. I will go bring some boxes downstairs to the archives and get back at it. Thanks for having my back, Anna.”

He then walked away before anyone got the time to say anything and grabbed the boxes he had stacked in the corner of his office months ago.  
He put them one on top of each other and tried to keep them balanced even if he could barely see what was happening in front of him.  
Naomi, the most competitive employee of the company, opened the doors for him with a wonderfully fake smile and looking like she still hadn't removed the stick that had been stuck up her ass for the past five years. Castiel never trusted her. She was always watching his every move, ready to run to his dad for a full report of how the way he breathed was completely against the regulations.

“Don't worry, I got it! We wouldn't want you to fall as usual and ruin months of work!” she said way too happily while calling the elevator and heading back to the office.  
“You're too good with me!” he answered with the same expression before mumbling a “bitch” too low for her to hear.

Castiel heard the distinct sound announcing that his ride was here and he started getting in shouting “Is anyone in there? I'm sorry, I can't see anything with these! Could you move to the side?”.  
He was dangerously balancing one box against his forehead when he heard a familiar laugh.

The same lovely voice then asked “What floor?” almost tenderly.  
That's when he felt a shiver run through his body, it couldn't be. He was just dreaming again, all he had to do was to calm down and act like a normal human being for once.

Therefore he took a deep breath and answered “ To the basement please!”

“Oh, so you like to go down?” the man joked while pressing the button for him.

Castiel felt his cheeks burn and tried to turn his head towards him so fast that he quickly lost balance.  
He was about to fall when he felt a strong chest against his back and an arm grabbing his waist while the other was stabilizing the top boxes.

“I'm sorry, that was a terrible and inapropriate joke. Here, let me help you with that!” the man said quickly, obviously embarrassed. 

Castiel knew that he was supposed to move so he could catch a box and make his life easier but truth is, he didn't want to. Deep inside, he knew who that was.  
He wanted to stay like this as long as possible with the man breathing on his neck and sending goosebumps all over his skin, with his muscular arms around him that were making him feel safe...and aroused.  
He could already think about all the places where those hands could go.

“Dude, are you okay? Do you want me to call someone for help?” he heard Freckles say, his hand gripping him tightly in a desperate need for a reaction.

Castiel finally shook his head and helped him take some of his load off. Well, not the one he really wanted him to get in his hands but it was still something.  
“I'm okay, I just underestimated the weight of administration!” Castiel said looking at the boxes.

The other man laughed lightly and there it was, that wonderful sound.  
Now he knew for sure so when the man took half of the boxes and they found each other face to face, Castiel wasn't surprised to see two big green eyes, some freckles and a big goofy smile appear.  
“There you go angel, isn't that better! I'll come with you downstairs if you need a hand, we wouldn't want that pretty face to bump into something and get hurt! By the way, my name is Dean.” Freckles said enthusiastically. A man behind them rolled his eyes and sighed, getting a dark look from Dean while a woman was giggling. Was he hitting on him? Was this real life?

“Hello Dean.” simply said Castiel. It seemed like it's all that he could manage at the moment, his brain not functionning properly. He felt like he hit the jackpot, he finally could put a name on that face and he had a chance to learn more about him. Maybe his luck had turned. He realized that he had been silent for too long when Dean cleared his throat, expecting an answer.

“I'm Castiel, thank you for the help. I will take you up on that offer since it doesn't seem like I'm doing so good on my own! I'm glad I fell on you again, I was hoping to actually.” he said kicking himself mentally. Of course he had to sound like a stalker on the first time they get to talk.

The man's smile got even bigger if possible and someone in the back said while faking a cough “Kiss already!” and the both men flushed while looking at each other a little embarrassed, having forgotten that they had an audience in this limited space.  
Therefore they stayed in silence for a while, looking at the floors pass and looking at each other when they thought that the other wasn't.  
Castiel moved a little closer to Dean to supposebly make people's exit easier but he was just delighted to be able to have even just his arm pressed against the other man's while he had the chance with their hands brushing not that accidently. Even the slightest touch was sending electricity through Castiel's skin and he knew at that moment that he was done for.  
There was no escape from this, he couldn't deny how attracted he was to the man, and no random guy in a bar or huge amount of work would make him forget about it.  
He had to give it a shot, even if it was way out of his comfort zone, even if he had to die from awkwardness afterwards.  
He needed to know for sure if Dean shared his interest and if he was into men or if he was just naturally flirty with everyone.  
Castiel cursed under his breath as they reached the archives' floor, he was way too slow at taking decisions and he might loose his chance because of it.  
He nervously asked Dean to follow him in the small corridor and dropped the boxes on the counter where a young red-haired woman smiled at him, giving him the paperwork to fill.

“Hey Castiel! What's up? I haven't seen you down here in a while!” she said.

“Hello Charlie, I should have come a while ago but you know me...I just kept on stacking it all up until I could barely move around and had no choice but to do what was necessary!” he answered a bit embarrassed. He needed to stop postponing things.

“I hear you, I have a mountain of paperwork in the back that needs to be sorted out but I just avoid it like the plague! Tell me, who's the pretty one with you?” she asked with a hint of curiosity.

“This is Dean, we...met in the elevator and he was kind enough to help me carry all of this” he said.

“Oh so it's him, you found him again!” Charlie exclaimed with a squeal.

Castiel already regretted coming down here with Dean.  
Charlie was one of the few persons that he truly considered as his friend, that accepted him just the way he was, so they usually hung out together when they had free time.  
He knew that he made a big mistake telling her about the mystery man from the elevator and how he was slightly obsessed with him.  
Not being used to Castiel showing any sort of romantic interest for someone, Charlie had been overly excited about the news and had made the vow to help him find the man and get in his pants.  
At the time Castiel had just laughed it out, not really believing that he would fall on him again and even less that the man would find himself in the same room as his friend.  
He then had completely forgotten about it when they met today, too eager to find a reason to spend more time with him.  
Now he could feel cold sweat slowly running down his back.  
He chuckled nervously and turned to Dean that had just dropped what he was carrying next to him and was looking at him, rising his eyebrows with a smug smile.

“I'm happy to see that I left an impression!” he said visibly satisfied.

“God, there is so much tension in here it's becoming hard to breath guys!” laughed Charlie.

Castiel's face heated up as he quickly said “Okay time to go, I wouldn't want to hold you any longer. Bye Charlie, I'll see you later!” and grabbed Dean's wrist, walking back to the elevator at a quick pace.  
He realized what he was doing when they stopped in front of it, almost holding hands but he didn't let go.  
He could feel that this was the moment he had been waiting for, he started to slowly move towards Dean when he heard the sound of the elevator.  
He pulled him in and pushed him against the empty elevator's wall. He looked into the shiny green eyes and didn't think twice before leaning in and roughly pressing their lips together.  
Dean responded right away, biting his bottom lip slightly and putting his hands on Castiels' hips to pull him as close as possible.  
It all heated up very quickly, tongues dancing and hands wandering until they felt the elevator stop to the next floor.  
They regretfully pulled away just enough while people came in. As Castiel was about to ask him where and how he could see him again, Dean's phone rang and he saw him sigh.

“I'm sorry, I have to get this” he said not looking away. “Yes boss, I'm almost there either way! I was just dropping some things at the archives, I...” he started but was cut by the doors opening on the next floor with an angry looking man on the phone staring at him.

“You're coming with me, right now.” the man said putting his phone away.

Castiel thought that Dean looked like a sad puppy and he could see the remorse in his eyes before he head out.  
He just wanted to grab him and make him stay, tell the other man to go to hell no matter who he was but he knew that he just couldn't do that.  
He still took some satisfaction in the man's red and swollen lips, in his messy hair.  
When he was thinking that at least he got a taste of it even if he might not get another chance like that, he saw Dean turn his head to look at him just before the doors closed with the evil man taking him away walking in front of him. 

Castiel saw him say softly “I'll see you around angel, be sure about it.” 

He couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the door with a new found confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : Guess what ? No, I still don't own the character and yes they still belong to Supernatural !
> 
> The new chapter has arrived ! A bit later than expected, and I would like to apologized about that but it is slightly longer than the previous one ! So we're even ?  
> Thank you again to all of you that take the time to read this and a million of shout outs to everyone that spend extra time leaving kudos or even more to review it. It always makes my day to hear from you guys and see what you thought ! Special thanks to captaindestiel1, Dani47, Sadolive, Livsticks, Staunchlyblue and it-is-a-beautiful-deformity for sticking with this story and giving me the cutest feedback ever. So here you go, enjoy and next chapter should be up next week if it all goes well ! Don't forget to tell me what you think about this if you can in a review !

Hell. That's where he had to be, there was no other explanation.  
Dean knew he had to hurry to greet some heavy stock market players in their couture costumes.   
He knew that they were waiting in the lobby and that he had to bring them back to the office with all the reverance possible, since taking an elevator on their own seemed like too much of a task.   
His boss had nagged him for two endless days about this meeting. Of course, he was already conscious of its importance since he had spent all his free time on the presentation for these men.   
He knew that his future in the field might be decided today but when on the same day he saw an incredibly dorky man enter the elevator while he was on his way down, he lost focus completely.   
It had been two atrocious days at work but he hadn't stop thinking of the man since they crossed path.   
He was making lists in his head of what his name might be, what he might do in life (secretly hoping that it involved being in the same building as him everyday), what body hid under that beautiful suit and what he might look like after sex. Needless to say, his imagination was escalating quickly and it was getting creepy.   
He found himself making sketches of the guy on his notepad, discreetly asking his colleagues if they fell on a blue eyed man with black messy hair around and if they knew him, longing for a chance to see him again. All he wanted was to wait in the elevator like a lost puppy for the man to show up again. He hadn't felt this way in...never actually.   
Dean Winchester did not fall easily for someone, it was a long time work. Most of the time he was way too afraid of getting hurt, of putting himself out there to usually take the risk to.   
He did not look for love or anything more than an easy one night stand, but there was something about that man that shook him up.   
He felt his heart beating faster at his awkward smile and vivid cerulean eyes and all his senses were throwing a party without his consent at the second where he saw him.   
He grabbed a coffee with his brother Sam just a day after falling on Blue Eyes and accidently dropped his notebook, which flew opened and revealed numerous drawings.   
Sam's jaw dropped and he grabbed it before Dean could even protest, examining every single page and item.   
Dean was at that point so embarrassed that he thought about sneaking out without a word through the toilet's windows like in a movie but he knew better.   
That would never stop his brother from finding him and asking him even more questions.

“Dean, this is amazing! I mean, I had no idea you started drawing again. I haven't seen you sketch anything since Dad died, I was scared you had give it up for good.” Sam exclaimed, amazed.  
“Okay Samantha, don't get all emotional on me. I had, or at least I thought that I did but let's say that I stumbled on something inspiring these days.” said Dean, trying to act as detached from the situation as possible. He knew he failed when he saw his brother grin from ear to ear.  
“Oh really? Would that have anything to do with the top model featured in every singled piece?” he teased with a growing interest. Dean flushed a little, making him grin even more.  
“It's not what you think it is, it's just a random guy I saw in the elevator at work. I drew him because his face had nice proportions.” Dean grunted but Sam just bursted into laughter.  
“ 'His face had nice proportions' , Dean Winchester's emotionally handicapped version of 'He is hot and I might have a crush on him'. Dude, hiding what you feel is way more tiring than just expressing it. You like a guy you saw in the elevator, so what? If he inspires you to draw again then there must be something special about him, so don't be a moron and do everything you can to reach out to him.” Sam said with a more affectionate smile.   
“Yeah okay he's hot and he might be the most intriguing person I've seen in a while, happy now? I'm already dying to see the guy again but Alastair is killing me with all the work. So no need for the life changing motivational speech, I'm already in way over my head!” exclaimed Dean, suddently feeling like he said way too much when Sam whistled playfully.  
“Now that's unexpected for you! Would you look at that, tough guy finally accepted that he is in fact a big softie on the inside!” teased Sam.  
Dean then got up and mumbled something about having to go back to work and that his brother should shut his face before running out.

He had found his boss sitting in his chair, staring at a small sketch he had made on his post-it block.   
“Well, well, well, if you spent as much time working on the presentation I asked from you as on this I would be a very happy man.” coldly declared Alastair.  
Dean ignored the comment and looked at the pile of papers and knew that he had a long day ahead of him. He still had some research to do and now this.  
“It will be done with it by the end of the day Sir.” answered Dean on the same tone.  
“While you're at it, finish filling this paperwork for me would you? My hands are getting cramped from all this toturous work.” said his superior while getting back up with a smirk.  
Dean clenched his teeth but nodded, he knew that there was no point arguing. For some reason, the man was already spending half of his life whispering threats in Dean's ear.   
He really didn't want to find out how much worse he could get. So he worked again and again without a break, without a complain, keeping the image of the angel he had seen the day before as comfort.  
When he finally finished his tasks late that evening, he wanted to scream from joy. He quickly put it on a disk to bring it to Alastair and finally ran back home to have so peace and quiet.  
The next day was probably worse, his boss making him rewrite a big part of his work and coming to check on his progress every 15 minutes.   
Dean felt like he was a primary school student bullied by his teacher and he felt like he was going to implode.   
He couldn't look up from his laptop without being shouted out, he couldn't get up without being up for interrogation first.   
He really started to think that this was what hell looked like. A sadistic asshole playing with his mind while all his colleagues laughed and gossiped like insatiable hyenas.   
He needed to escape from this place, all he wanted was for the blue eyed angel to rise him from perdition.   
When he was finally allowed to leave after the whole building was deserted, he thought that the following day might be his chance to prove what he was made of.   
All of this leading back to the one problem that occurred when the day actually came. He was ready for battle when he had seen the man and recognized him right away by his low seductive voice.   
He had been waiting for this for what felt like an eternity and of course, it had to be now. He knew he should have been professional and ignored the man until a better occasion, but would there be any?   
He couldn't stop himself from laughing lightly at how awkward the guy was and teasing him was just too tempting.   
That was of course until he almost fell again and Dean found his body being pressed against the other man's.   
He could feel his sides under his fingertips, his nose was dangerously close to his neck and most of all, his perfectly round ass was pressed against his crotch.   
He had to do something before he found himself with a bigger problem , also in that region, that would definitely put him in more than one awkward position.   
He kept asking the man if he could help but he didn't seem responsive and he was extremly tempted to nibble and lick that neck to see if that would provoke a reaction.   
Fortunately, or not, he got a reaction before that happened and found himself offering to help him to the archives.   
His crucial meeting was quite forgotten and when the thought tried to make its way back he just convinced himself that he was early either way and had plenty of time.   
He was so engulfed in the other man's presence that he barely noticed people's comments during their encounter.   
All he knew was that his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he managed to catch the guy's name.   
He could finally put a name on this face and that was the best feeling ever. Castiel, what an odd name.   
But somehow it suited him. He never thought that he would have a normal name anyway, he deserved something original and unique.   
He ended up watching him get all flustered at his red haired friend's comments and that was a true delight.   
He couldn't help but feel very proud and happy when he heard that Castiel had been wondering about him as much as he did.   
So maybe he had a chance, maybe something could happen between them. The thought gave him more courage and hope than he had expercienced in a long time.   
He had to try something, anything. His mind was in a rush while he was following Blue eyes back to the elevator.   
They were almost holding hands and his breath was already getting caught in his throat. When they stopped and looked at each other he knew, he knew that Castiel was feeling the same way as he did.   
He saw him slowly leaning in and time seemed to stop. But before he could understand what happened, he had found himself against the elevator's wall with soft lips embracing his own.   
His mind and body felt like it was on fire, he was craving for more while putting his hands on the man's hips. How could anything matter right now when he had him in his arms, so willing and demanding.   
He wanted more, he needed more. He was brutally taken out of his trance when people started to come in and Castiel pulled away.   
Even if it was just a little, he was already missing him and was craving to touch him again.That's when his phone rang and when he looked at the screen he knew that he was in trouble.   
He apologized to Castiel before picking it up and hearing his superior shout in his hear. He messed up but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about it.   
If that was the prize to pay for what he just experienced, he would gladly deal with it. The doors open and he saw Alastair, staring at him with pure fury in his eyes.   
“You're coming with me, right now.” he heard him say, so he did even if his heart was telling him not to. He just wanted more time but knew that there was no way he could get it now.  
He still managed to turn his head back to the elevator and mutter something to Castiel that was looking at him go with disappointment.  
“I'll see you around angel, be sure about it.” he said with a loving smile.  
And he meant it. There was no turning back. He would find him again even if he had to move his bed in that goddamn elevator and live in it until the man showed up.   
At least he would already have a bed ready this time.  
His thoughts were cut short by Alastair burying his nails in the back of his neck, a light pain hit him but he did not show anything.  
“Oh Winchester, you have no idea in how much trouble you're in. Forget about your life, you're my bitch now since you don't seem to be able to do anything by yourself.   
Forget about your presentation, I will do it myself. You will set up everything for me and give me your notes. Hopefully I know how much of a screw-up you are and I prepared myself for this situation.   
You should be thanking me that your ass is not out the door already.” he whispered in Dean's ear.  
Dean was holding back the urge to take a swing at the man, he had it coming for a very long time after all but he needed this job.   
And most importantly right now, he needed the access to this building...and its elevator.   
That's why he clenched his jaw once again, calling upon all the self control that he had and just stood by while his boss walked to two men and a woman with a reverance he would never have imagined him capable of. He shook their hands and introduced himself before making a sign for Dean to join them.

“Mister Roman, Mister Novak, Miss Shurley, this is Dean Winchester. If you need anything, please let him know and he will make sure you get it. We let him help out on our deals usually but don't expect too much from him. In the end his biggest talent is to make coffee and bring snacks.” said Alastair with a big smile.   
Dean put his best fake smile while they were all laughing at the joke and shook their hands.  
“If you would follow me lady and gentlemen, the office is all set for us.” Dean said while making a sign for them to enter the elevator. He looked at his watch descreetly to see how long he had made them wait.  
He felt his face turn white when he realized that he wasn't late, not at all. His boss was just early. They had just arrived when Alastair and he went to meet them. He was getting punished for absolutely no reason. He wanted to scream and hurt the man for putting him through this but he knew that he had no leverage.   
He wouldn't be able to get out of this situation, Alastair had all the power. He could only wait for the storm to pass.  
They all sat in the conference room and Dean watched Alastair do his presentation, not even half as good as he could have had, while he was serving everyone water or coffee.  
Saying that he felt frustrated was an understatement, he was by now a ball of rage.  
He had to leave Castiel hanging once again and be belittled just for this man's entertainment. Dean swore to himself that one day he would pay for it. He would be the one at his mercy.  
In the meantime, he found Chuck Novak quite interesting even if he seemed to like having everything his way but Ms. Shurley had spent way too much time hitting on him for his taste.   
Asking him to call her Amara, holding his hand back when he was handing her a cup of tea until he felt extremly uncomfortable.   
And then there was Dick Roman. He thought that the man was carrying his name just right.   
He was surprised that he hadn't already exchanged friendship bracelets with his boss.   
They promised to return soon with assistants from their companies to discuss the project forward and take the next step.   
At least they seemed enthusiastic when Dean waved them goodbye from the building's entrance. He sighed and lit up a cigarette when he heard his phone ring in his pocket.  
Of course Alastair wanted him back to the office right now.

It had been a rough night, that's the least he could say.   
His boss made his overlook months worth of accounting, knowing that the books had already been checked and approved but keeping himself from mentioning that fact.   
Dean had the worst headache possible and looked like he felt, like crap. It was 7 in the morning when he decided to take a well deserved break while his colleagues started to arrive.   
He had just enough time to get some coffee running when Meg put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Damn Winchester, you look like shit!” she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.  
“Thanks Meg, it's always a pleasure to hear your flattery this early. What are you even doing here already?” said Dean while raising an eyebrow.   
The girl was special that's for sure but he trusted her, she had put herself on the line for him more than once and never expected anything in return. It sure was good to have a friend in there.  
“You know what they say, evil never sleeps! About that, please tell me you've been naughty and spent the night with the elevator's angel so at least I can stop feeling sorry for you!” she grinned.  
“I wish, I got closer to it yesterday. I met him in the elevator and well, things heated up a little but Alastair quickly ruined my fun as usual. And I found myself doing accounting for spending more time kissing than caring about stock market.” he laughed while scratching the back of his neck.  
Meg laughed and punched him in the shoulder lightly.  
“That's my boy! At least was it worth the punsihment?” she asked  
“You bet it was...” he answered looking into space.  
“Well well well, looks like someone has it bad!” smiled Meg.  
“Winchester, in my office now!” shouted a voice that they both recognized as their boss'  
Dean grunted and gave a sad look at his now ready coffee.   
What was it now, did the toilets needed cleaning? Did he needed his car washed?   
Meg gave him a sympathetic look and told him that he should hurry not to be in more trouble than he already was. So he did.  
At the second he approached the door, Alastair said “You will come with me to Aurae Inc. to meet with Mr. Novak again and discuss the possibility of offering our services to some of their clients. Go clean up and meet me at the door in 5 minutes.”

Dean hurried to the bathroom and tried to make himself presentable. If he did this right maybe he could discuss the possibility of leaving work earlier today, or just of leaving it at all.  
He managed to be on time and in the elevator with his boss, trying his best not to say anything to stupid just to fill that awkward silence.   
That was until he jumped, feeling a hand firmly placed on his ass. He turned around to give the person an earful when he fell into two big blue eyes and a wide smile.   
His smile also became instantly bigger when Alastair pulled his arm.  
“What are you staring at? Stop being so rude and act like a professional for once.”  
Dean gave him a dark look but turned around with regret. But it didn't mean that he couldn't play, he just had to be sneaky...and that's something he happened to be really good at.  
He slowly creeped his hand behind his back and grabbed the trenchcoat Castiel was wearing on this rainy morning to pull him against his back.   
He smiled to himself when the man understood his gesture and came as close as he could right away.   
Dean bit his lip lightly and started to run his fingers over Castiel's abdomen, feeling how muscular it was.   
He then proceeded to let it wander further down, brushing the fabric of his pants just under his belt.   
He heard Castiel's breath hitch and his trenchcoat fold while he was bringing it forward to cover himself more and Dean's hand. Taking advantage of it, Dean's fingers started going down along the base of his cock up and down. He stopped in his tracks when Alastair turned his head towards him, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“What is up with you, you might not have slept well but get a hold of yourself! You look all flustured. Please tell me you're not getting sick, I cannot have this now.”  
“No Sir I'm fine, I just lack some sleep as you said it. I won't cause further troubles” Dean answered, his voice deeper than usual.  
When the man nodded and turned his head back, he started moving his hand again and pushed his ass back just a little so he could grind it extremly slowly against Castiel's crotch and no one but them would notice. As he did, Castiel seemed to choke and he wanted to laugh but stopped himself.  
He was enjoying this way more than he would admit, thank God he came along.  
“We go down on the next floor, be ready” said his boss.  
Dean nodded but felt sad that this was already over. Why couldn't their offices be higher?  
He squeezed Castiel's hand to let the man know that he did not want to leave him and thought about all the most horrible things he could to kill his growing erection.   
He then followed the movement when the doors opened.   
The offices of the insurance company were beautiful and full of light, nothing like the dark hell hole full of artificial yellow lights they were working in.   
Mr. Novak came forward right away, shaking their hands.  
“Alastair, Dean, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon. Here are some of my employees that I would like you to meet, Gabriel, Anna and Michael. They also happen to be my children so don't be surprised if they start arguing with one another like troublesome siblings. We are still waiting for one of my sons that his late. Again. But we can start without him.” said Chuck with a smile.  
“It's alright Father, I'm here.” said a voice that was way too familiar to Dean.  
He froze, no it couldn't be.   
“About time. Gentlemen, this is Castiel and he will be a big part of this cooperation so I hope you will get to know each other well.”  
They were now standing face to face with round eyes and mouths slightly agape. Blue eyes meeting green ones in disbelief.  
“Well, shit.” whispered Dean to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Do I really need to say it ? No, the characters are not mine.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story so far and look forward to new chapters ! It truly make my day to hear from you guys and I can't say how grateful I am for the support. I hope you will like this chapter, let me know your thoughts about it in a review ! Next chapter should be up next week but might be a little late since I'm taking a trip and will come back on Saturday. But fear not, it will come alright ! In the meantime, have a good reading !

He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.   
Since he fell on Dean again and realized that his attraction was reciprocated, he felt like he was walking on clouds.   
It was a drastic change of attitude that didn't go unnoticed. The office's gossips were going wild.   
He heard some colleagues mutter that he might be have some addiction that would explain his mood swings.   
He wanted to tell them that they were right but not in the way they thought.   
He was indeed looking forward to put something in his mouth but you could find that something attached to the greenest of eyes and not to geenest pharmacy logo.   
Castiel sat down at his office and started to look through the files his father had left there with a note stating in big red letters “YOU WILL KNOW THIS FILE BETTER THAN YOURSELF BY TOMORROW MORNING.”   
Since it was suggested so kindly, he put his back into it to make up for his previous mistakes.   
Two hours passed and his head felt like it was ready to explode. Names, numbers, places, insurance history of over 40 clients, how was he ever expected to remember all of that by the morning?   
He sighed and let his mind wander for a minute.   
What was Dean doing at the moment and who was the obviously terrible man that took him away? If he was being logic, that was probably Dean's superior.   
That would explain the anxiety mixed with exasperation that he had seen on the man's face when he got that call.   
That would mean that he most likely worked in the building and would be around on a daily basis.   
Castiel's smile got even wider if possible while he leaned back in his chair, his head thrown back in a small giggle.   
He knew that they would meet again and that all this was just the beginning of something more. 

“I would ask what got you all giggly but I think that I already know the answer!” said a sassy voice in front of him.   
Castiel jumped a little from being taken off guard but quickly recomposed himself.  
“Oh Charlie, what are you doing up here?” he then asked, trying to look as casual as possible.  
“Oh yourself, I should be the one surprised after the scene you and Mr. Sexy pulled back in my crib! Please tell me that something happened, anything! And don't you dare give me the “he's not into men” speech to push me away because his eyes were clearly undressing you all along! ” the redhair ranted, visibly excited to get every possible detail out of him.  
Castiel blushed and looked away, making her squeal of joy.  
“Oh my god something did happen! Spill your guts, right now Novak!” she commanded.  
“I can't...at least not now Charlie. I have work to do.” answered Castiel with a small smile in the corner.   
“You better make it worth my wait then, I expect you to pick me up after work so you and I can have a proper discussion.” she said before walking away, leaving no room for discussion.

Castiel laughed to himself and went back to his study, going through more names and data than he could stand.   
He took as many notes as possible, hoping that they would save his case in the morning and avoid him a public humiliation.  
The day was coming to an end and he was hopefully getting a hang of it when he saw a name in the list of people he would have to collaborate with that made him frown.  
“Dean Winchester”, he read the name many times thinking that it was probably a coincidence.   
After all he had met men with that name before, it wouldn't be surprising that there was another one in this building other than his Dean.   
Castiel frowned even more at the thought, when did Dean became his anyway? They barely knew each other, he couldn't rush into anything.   
Just because the man seemed attracted to him didn't mean that he was looking for anything more than sex.   
Castiel imagined the Dean he knew casually walking in their offices out of the blue and laughed at how improbable that was.   
He was once again seeing the green eyed man in everything, he needed to stop projecting his need for him on every aspect of his life.   
He then closed the files and looked at his watch. It was already getting late and he realized that most of his co-workers had left long ago when he looked around him.   
His phone buzzed in his pocket as a confirmation that it was time for him to leave. He smiled softly when he saw Charlie's name flash across the screen before he picked up.  
“Who is this? How did you get that number?” he asked playfully.  
“It is your Fairy Godmother calling to know when the hell you're going to come down to tell me all about Prince Charming. Hurry up, I'm hungry and trust me you do not want to make me wait more than necessary when I am!” the redhaired girl said before she hung up.  
Castiel put his phone back in its place, his smile getting bigger and put the files in his bag. After all, he could still continue at home and he didn't want to miss an opportunity to talk about his elevator crush.  
He went down, slightly disappointed not to catch a glance of Dean anywhere even if he probably had left a while ago, to find Charlie waiting with her arms crossed and a dark look on her face.  
“Hello, sorry for the delay...the pizza is on me?” he said hesitantly.  
“You bet it is, now let's go!” she exclaimed, pulling his arm towards the exit.

They arrived at his appartment faster than expected and Charlie picked up the phone right away to order their casual treat. A ball of fur then tried to catch her attention.  
“Oh hey Lucifer!” she happily said while grabbing Castiel's albino cat.  
A lot of people were uncomfortable around the animal, either because of his red stare that seemed to judge your soul or because of how unpredictable it was but Castiel loved him deeply.   
Charlie had been the one to propose to call him Lucifer, stating that he looked like an outcasted angel.   
The three of them now sat on the couch, waiting for the delivery when Charlie stared expectantly.  
“So...?” she asked, urging him to talk.  
“So, I know his name now as you guessed. His name is Dean and he helped me once again while I was making a fool of myself. I was carrying all the boxes at once, which now seems like a stupid idea to start with and I almost fell...but he happened to be behind me. That's why he grabbed me in his arms so I could keep my back straight and balance.” he started.  
“That was most likely the only straight thing in that elevator.” she laughed, making him a sign to keep on while Lucifer was purring on her lap.  
“I had kind of guessed who that was by then and he offered to help so I let him...”  
“What a good boy you are!” she said ironically.  
“Do you want me to continue or should I just keep it to myself?” Castiel said, throwing his arms in the air.  
“Sorry, sorry, keep on and I won't intervene again until you're done!” she swore, making a sign like she was zipping her mouth shut.  
“Well, you know what comes after either way. We came to see you and you embarrassed the hell out of me.” he continued, giving her a warning look as she was about to protest. “But something happened on our way back...when we arrived at the elevator, I did feel the tension. So I decided that I couldn't let the chance pass...and I kissed him. You could say that he was very enthusiastic about it and greeted me with just as much interest. Things got a bit more intense while we were going up but we got interrupted by people coming in and what I think to be his boss calling. Once again he had to run out when the man on the phone was waiting for him on the next floor and I was quite disappointed but then he said something...He said that he would see me around and gave me the cutest smile in the world before I lost sight of him.” he finished with a wide smile.  
Charlie had round eyes and looked like she was about to burst so Castiel laughed and nodded at her, allowing her to finally say whatever she wanted on the matter.  
“Oh my god, you did what?! You went for it, YOU?! Last time I had to be on your ass for two weeks just to convince you to talk to the cute barman in that pub and now you just make out with Mr. Sexy in the elevator? I thought he had made a move, I never imagined that you would! Lucifer look, history is in the making! Daddy grew some balls and you might get a second dad, isn't life wonderful? Who would have thought that our innocent angel was actually a kinky daredevil on the inside!” she squealed and said so fast that she seemed to be out of breath.  
Castiel was now redder than he ever been, hiding his face under a pillow and thinking that he probably made another mistake talking about it with his friend. Now he would never hear the end of it. Charlie was poking his side, not letting him get away with it.  
“How should your ship name go when people start writing stories about your undying love? Deanstiel? CasDean? Oh I know, Destiel! It has a nice ring to it! You'll be Romeo & Romeo, seperated by evil bosses and short elevator rides but in the end your love will prevail! You will fight your way through to be able to give each other's blowjobs in janitors' closets and empty toilets, romance at its best!”   
Castiel grunted, pushing her away when the bell rang. He muttered a “Thank god!” before rushing to the door to get their order. They then spent a good part of the evening eating pizza and chatting, Charlie still harassing him about Dean to know and analyze everything.  
When it turned eleven his friend got up and said that she should get back home, leaving him with a pile of files to go through once again.   
Castiel made a coffee and sighed, this would probably be a long night.

He woke up next morning to the sound of his phone ringing madly against his hear.   
He jumped, being suddently blinded by his screen's light. The lack of overwhelming sunlight calmed him down, making him think that it was still night.   
Imagine his surprise when he looked at his clock to see that it was already 7.   
A text from Gabriel underlined that fact with an elegant “Where the fuck are you? The presentation is in half an hour, dad is going to kill you! Get in here, now.”  
Castiel swore loudly when he understood that he fell asleep on his files and quickly packed it all up.   
He changed shirt at the speed of light and grabbed his trenchcoat to cover his suit since it seemed to be rainy outside. He didn't even consider taking the transports, he would never make it in time if he did, so he called a taxi and gave him the address stating that it was an emergency.  
He silently considered praying for his soul while he rushed in the elevator, running the files' facts through his head.   
As he was getting closer, he saw a familiar dark blonde figure get in right in front of him without paying attention.   
He smirked to himself, thinking that the occasion was way too good to pass. He needed to get rid of his stress if he wanted to be performant after all.  
Castiel slowly slipped a hand on Dean's ass and he didn't feel guilty at all when he remembered how firm and good it felt in his palm.   
The man turned quickly in his direction with anger but his features softened instantly when he realized whose hand it was.   
Castiel gave him a wide smile and didn't took his hand away even for a second. Of course, the man next to him had to nose in and break the interaction.   
He thought that was the end of it when he felt a hand grab his trenchcoat to pull him closer. He smiled even more and came as close as he possibly could without being noticed.   
He held a gasp when the hand landed on his abdomen and then down. His breath became slightly more laboured when Dean started to slowly stroke his cock through his pants.  
He had to keep it together but it seemed like the hardest thing he ever had to do.   
He almost chocked when Dean grinded his ass against his now painfully awake erection but then wanted to scream in frustration as he heard the men say that they would go down at the next stop.  
He looked at the numbers and frowned when he realized that it was also his.   
He felt Dean squeeze his hand before he left and just stood there for a minute, not understand everything that was happening.   
He put his hands in the middle of the doors and ran out at the last minute before the elevator left. 

He hurried to the nearby toilets and tried to remember every horrible thing that had ever been a witness of.   
Remembering the family they had taken last summer and the sight of Gabriel in speedos turned his stomach upside down and efficiently killed his boner.   
Now all he had to do was take a deep breath and everything would be alright.  
He did his best to tame his hair and adjust his clothes before heading towards his office.  
At the second he passed the doors, he noticed some of his family members standing in the hall behind his father that was talking to two silhouettes.   
Panic rushed over him, he was late again and he knew that he would get in trouble for it.   
He heard them say that they would start without him so he hurried in to manifest his presence.   
He made his way to his Father's side and put his most engaging smile on. That was of course before he fell into two green eyes he knew by heart.  
It wasn't a coincidence, he wasn't projecting his feelings. The Dean Winchester from his study was the same as the one he had been pinning for since they first met .  
He was in trouble, this would not be easy on any of them. How could this go on now that they were supposed to work together, now that eyes were on them?  
Everybody had started to walk towards the conference room but the two had stayed behind, still staring at each other like their lives depended on it.  
Mr. Novak's voice took them out of their transe, asking firmly “Mr. Winchester, Castiel, would you do us the honors of following us so we could start this meeting at last?”.  
Both men jumped and quickly made their way to the rest of the group, still glancing at each other every two seconds in disbelief.  
Dean took a seat next to his superior as it was expected and Castiel reached for his notes awkwardly inside his bad, making some of them fly around.  
His father was already pinching his nose when he hung his coat on the side and handed the usb key containing his presentation to his brother.  
He stood at the head of the table, in front of the board and looked at everyone before clearing his throat that was suddently very dry.  
“Gentlemen, I would like to thank the two of you for agreeing to see us this morning at Aurae Inc. More and more clients of ours wish to invest part of their hard-earned money while still protecting their capitals through us. That is why, we found ourselves in need of an exterior expertise that you could provide us and them. To get a better insight to whom and what kind of capitals we are talking about, I will now introduced the concerned files to later open a better discussion.” Castiel started, doing his best not to sutter or show his flustered state.  
He surprisingly managed to get through the presentation without incident, relief washing over him as his peers thanked him and he got to sit down.  
He took a breath as Michael started to talk about the purely economical aspect of the project and attention was drawn away from him. He took a sip of the glass of water that was offered to him, trying to ignore the fact that the man he was daydreaming about was sitting right across the table.  
He could feel Dean's gaze on him every once in a while and prayed for this meeting to end soon.  
He was aware that the discussion was going but at that point he couldn't care less.  
So many questions were rushing through his mind and none of them had anything to do with insurance or stock market.   
He jumped when all eyes where on him once again and he heard his Father state “Very well, since we have an agreement, Castiel and Mr. Winchester will be able to get to work from today. We will put a room at their disposal in our offices to make their work easier. Any questions?”.  
When he was greeted with silence, Mr. Novak nodded and dismissed everyone after shaking their hands.   
He showed Dean and Castiel their shared office before informing them that all relevent documentation and paperwork to fill would be brought to them shortly.  
Once the door closed, they found themselves alone and stunned. Everything had happened so fast that none of them really had time to assimilate all the informations.

“I hope you listened to what they were saying because I didn't catch a word of it.” Castiel said with a laugh, hoping to ease the atmosphere. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Dean smile at him.  
“Damnit, I was hoping that you were paying attention. We're off to a good start!” the man answered while scratching the base of his neck, a bit embarrassed.  
Castiel dropped his files on the table and pushed them towards the green eyed man.  
“At least we can start reviewing the cases and make an order as to whom we will help first.”  
“Angel, I think you'll have to come over here and help me out. I have no idea where to start or what to read or not.” Dean stated, flipping the pages.  
Castiel was starting to have trouble breathing, the other man's presence so close to him in this room alone was hard to handle.   
He needed to find a way to be professional and not cross any line if he wanted this to work.   
He stood so close to Dean that he could feel the warmth of his body and as he started giving him facts about his clients while pointing at them on the paper sheet, Dean wrapped his hand around his.   
He stopped in his tracks, gasping slowly at the electricity that ran through his body at the touch.  
“You're going too fast. I like things slow so I'm sure to grasp every detail.” the man whispered in his ear. Castiel felt his hand slowly running up his arm, until it cupped his face and forced him to look into his eyes. “I don't know what is happening between us but I know that there is something and I can't ignore it. If we're going to spend weeks together, working on this, we have to be honest with each other. I couldn't stop thinking about you from the moment I saw you and it's just getting worse. I just want you so bad man.” he continued.  
Castiel felt shivers run through him and he crashed his lips against Dean's without saying more.  
He put a hand behind his neck to deepen the kiss as he grabbed desperately onto him.  
All the memories from that same morning and from the previous day rushed him, making his pants feel tighter and tighter.   
He pushed his erection against Dean's, obtaining a deep groan from him.  
Not a second later, he felt the two strong hands move from his face to his ass and pull him up so he could be sitting on the table.  
Castiel immediately opened his legs for the not so mysterious man to sneak in between.   
He threw his head back as Dean covered his throat of hungry kisses, unbuttoning his shirt to kiss his chest and abdomen.   
He knew that this was crazy and that they could easily get caught but he just couldn't stop himself.   
He had been craving for it and it was now offered to him on a silver plate, it was worth the risk.   
Dean muffled his moans with a kiss as he opened his pants and wrapped a hand around his erection.   
He was a complete mess, he felt like he was going to explode right there on this table with his family nearby as Dean's strokes got faster.   
His hands were buried in Dean's hair as he bit his lip so strongly that it might have been bleeding.  
He was so close, he could feel his mind become blank and his muscles turn into jelly.  
He suddently heard a small scream, quickly smothered under the person's hand.

They both froze and turned their heads slowly at the tiny woman standing against the closed door.  
“Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I just came to bring you the papers and archives that Mr. Novak requested. I had no idea that it was you two and Oh my God! I would leave them on the table and run away but your naked ass is already on it!” she ranted, quickly moving her hand from her mouth to her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer : You know the deal, not mine ect.
> 
> Sorry for the wait, I'm recently back from a trip so it was difficult to find the time to write but I still hope that you will enjoy this chapter. It might not push the story as forward as the other chapters do but I felt like this situation needed more time than another. Worry not, things will get faster in the next one and it will also be longer. I just wanted to settle this first. So I hope you enjoy and let me know in a comment what you thought about it ! Thank you very much to everyone that has been reading that far in and keep with the story, leaves the wonderful comments that keep it going !  
> Next chapter should be up in a week or less !

One thing was for sure, a lot was happening in such little time.  
Dean still couldn't process all of it. He was just standing there, like an idiot, staring at Castiel.  
Because of course the elevator's blue eyed angel had to be his new co-worker, his life wasn't complicated enough as it is.   
He was completely frazzled and he knew everybody could notice.  
How was he even supposed to work with the guy when all he wanted for days was to pin him down, throw away their suits and forget all about work to focus on each other ?   
He automatically followed everyone in the conference room, thankful that he didn't had to talk for the time being.   
He felt sorry for Castiel that didn't had his luck and had to stand in front of everyone, but Dean admired how collected he remained. He was obviously good at his job and had enough experience to hide the panic that he had seen in the man's eyes just minutes ago.  
Dean was trying very hard to focus, he knew that he couldn't afford any more mistakes, and took some notes to give himself some credibility.   
He could feel Alastair glancing at him every once in a while, making sure that he wasn't doing anything to put them to shame.   
When his boss saw him stare at Castiel enough to drill holes into him, he took it as a sign of interest for the project and a satisfied grin flashed across his face for a quarter of a second.  
If he truly knew what caught Dean's interest, he would probably have him hanged from the ceiling's fan right here and now but Dean couldn't care less.  
He wished he could be drawing instead of writing random names and numbers.   
He wanted to learn by heart every line of this angel's face, every body curve, every shade of blue dancing in his eyes.  
Dean bit his lip softly, moving in his seat.   
He clapped along with the others when Castiel finished his presentation and smiled when he saw relief wash over his face.   
He forced himself to look away not to look too suspicious but all he hoped for was for this meeting to end.  
The moment finally came where no one had any more questions and he followed Mr. Novak to the office he would share with his walking fantasm.   
He put his best act on and nodded to everything that was being said to him, shaked hands, exchanged all necessary flatteries until everyone left.

Once the door closed he let go of the breath he didn't knew he was holding.   
He turned around to look at a visibly awkward Castiel, dancing from a feet to another, thinking that he was the most adorable thing he ever saw.  
“I hope you listened to what they were saying because I didn't catch a word of it.” he heard Castiel say with a nervous laugh.   
He knew he should be as tensed but he just couldn't help smiling, because in the end it was the best opportunity he could hope for to spend time with the blue eyed man without having to justify himself to anyone.  
“Damnit, I was hoping that you were paying attention. We're off to a good start!” he answered.  
Castiel pushed some files towards him and he started flipping the pages, even more confused than before.   
He was good at selling things, charming people but to know what they actually needed and to provide personal advice was different.   
The people he talked to were only names on paper for him, he didn't knew much about them or their lives.   
That would require him to put a part of himself out there to gain people's trust and he was way too afraid to do that.   
Sure he felt like he didn't had to pretend around Castiel while he didn't really know anything about him but he was different, his presence was somehow making him feel safe.  
The man was babbling about his clients that he obviously knew better than Dean knew most of his family members, pointing at elements that made no sense to him.   
He wrapped his hand around Castiel's without even realizing it, seeing him freeze at the touch. Maybe he could feel the knot on his stomach at the moment ? Maybe he could also feel that craving for more ?  
“You're going too fast. I like things slow so I'm sure to grasp every detail.” Dean whispered in his ear before mentally kicking himself.   
The guy wasn't freaking out enough already, so with all his finesse Dean needed to add more tension to the equation.   
He decided that lost for lost, he would run his hand slowly up his arm, until it cupped his face and forced him to look into his eyes.   
He needed to clear the air, tell the man how he felt towards this situation if he wanted to give them a chance profesionnally as well as personnally.   
If they were being honest to each other, maybe things could work out. He felt anxiety rise within him, thinking about a possible rejection and all that it would imply but before his mind could go further he felt to lips crush on his own. He felt himself burn and the tension of the previous hours being released, or most likely redirected to one particular area in his body.   
Castiel's hands were grabbing onto him and bringing him closely almost desperately and he could feel his erection being pressed against his own.   
He thought that he might just come in his pants from it, giving the most flattering image of himself possible.  
Thinking about how wrong it was to do that in there, just seemed to turn Dean on even more.  
He pulled Castiel up on the table and attacked him with kisses while loosening his own tie and shirt.  
Feeling the man's hands run through his hair, scratching his back was just too good to be true.  
He opened his pants without further concern and wrapped his hand around the angel's erection, swallowing his moans and breathing harshly against his red lips.  
Dean started to pump faster as he started to unbutton his own pants and sneak a hand in his own boxers to touch his painfully hard cock.   
He couldn't believe this was happening, he was finally going to relieve this unbearable tension he was carrying since he met Castiel for the first time.  
He saw his lover's head fall back and he knew how close to it they both were...until the door opened.  
He thought that he might just be imagining the muffled scream but he felt Castiel freeze, so he turned his head quickly to look towards the door and make sure.

He relaxed when he realized that it was the red haired girl that had introduced herself as Castiel's best friend when they had briefly met in the archives.   
She had made it clear that she already knew about their interest in each other and was rooting for it so she would most likely keep their secret.  
Dean couldn't help but laugh at her face that was now redder than her hair and her restless speech.  
“Don't you dare laugh at me while you're holding my best friend's dick, you asshole ! “ she said in an aggressive whisper, her hand still over her eyes.  
“Can someone kill me?” muffled Castiel, both of his hands now covering his face.  
As Charlie was about to say something, she found herself being pushed on the floor by the door brutally opening.  
“Hey Winchester, I need Mrs. Walker's file for assessment and I'll bring it right ba...” said the brown haired woman before stopping right in her track, taking in the sight displayed in front of her.  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled widely, resting her hands on her hips.  
“Nevermind, I'll just take it and go through it here in the corner. Don't mind me, keep going!” she said visibly amused by the situation.  
“Oh fuck me!” shouted Castiel, quickly pushing Dean's hand away and closing his pants.  
“Well, I was trying to but it looks like your office is busier than I thought! Oh hey Meg!” greeted Dean, way too casually regarding the circumstances.   
“Hey Meg, really? Do you want a cup of tea so we can all exchange news while you and I jerk each other off? And can someone close this fucking door?” grunted Castiel between his teeth, fixing his clothes with his back turned to everyone.  
“Oh my God! He has sex, no worst he has sex in a public place and he swears? Who is this person, what have you done with my friend?” laughed Charlie while getting up.  
“Cas, it's okay. Meg is my friend, she will take this to her grave or she knows I'll put her in it!” said Dean, adjusting his tie. He was trying to act as calm and collected as possible even if he could feel his head spin a little from the sudden surge of events.  
“Only if I get to videotrape it next time!” said Meg wriggling her eyebrows and getting a dirty look from Dean.  
“There won't be a next time.” answered Castiel in a cold voice.  
Dean felt his stomach drop and his heart tighten at the statement, the leftovers of his confidence shattered on the floor. How could have he been so stupid as to think that the son of the board's chairman would risk his reputation, his career over him. He was nothing but a flirt gone out of hand, he wasn't worth more than that. What he felt must have simply been attraction towards his looks but the man didn't want anything else from him, like all the other ones.  
He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and avoided Meg's sympathetic and apologetic stare. Great, just what he needed, another reason not to want to go to work in the morning.  
“Next time, we'll take it somewhere private or at least lock the door. I don't make the same mistake twice.” Castiel added softly, finally turning around and giving a shy smile to Dean.  
“No, you make it three or four times just to make sure it was really wrong!” teased Charlie.  
Dean felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and that's when he realized how fucked he really was. Sam was right, he wasn't just looking to get laid, he was having a crush. A very big and bad one, he thought as he gave the brightest of smiles to the man next to him.  
“I would say that this is awkward but I'm kind of enjoying it.” said Meg, breaking the silence.  
“Can we just pretend this never happened?” asked Castiel full of hope.  
“Absolutely not!” Meg and Charlie answered in unison before looking at each other and exhanging a high five. Looking like they just became the best friends in the world.  
“Well that is just great. Could you just get lost now? We have a lot to do and little time left.” grunted Dean, looking at them with despair.  
They were both about to say something when Dean and Castiel grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them out the door, taking and throwing back the files given or asked for.  
“Now go get yourselves busy, we'll see you later!” they said before closing and locking the door.  
They looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughs, releasing the pressure.  
“Okay so now that this is done and we both know we'll be mortified about it for life, maybe we can actually get something done. And if we do, I might reward your efforts and concentration.” said Castiel softly, nibbling Dean's ear lobe at the end of his statement.  
Dean swallowed hard and nodded, finding suddently a surge of motivation and interest for these cases within him.   
This job might end up being more rewarding than he thought it was in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I only own the mess you will read, not the characters.
> 
> Well, hello there. I am back, yet again, with a new chapter that I hope you will enjoy.  
> Thank you very much to every person that read the story so far and to the ones who stick with it from the beginning, coming back for every chapter. Your loyalty is gonna make me shed some tears ! :')   
> Thank you for leaving comments, it means the world to me to know what you think !

If he hadn't grew up with way too many brothers and sisters, some of them being sadists or pranksters imune to shame, Castiel would be mortified by now.  
Getting caught in the act by Meg and Charlie was the worst thing that could have ever happened.  
A little voice in his head said that he was being overly dramatic, that it surely could have been worse than that.   
It could have been Gabriel and Michael, or worse, Lucifer and his dad.   
Cold sweat started forming on his forehead at the idea. God knows what would have happened then.  
One thing for sure, the incident would have followed him to the grave and he would have heard and be scolled about it at every family reunion.   
Hell, Gabriel would surely still joke about it while he was on his death bed. At least it was his best friend that caught them, and a good friend of Dean's apparently.   
Not that the thought of them seeing his penis in Dean's hand wasn't gonna make him cringe until the end of times.   
He was quite frustrated and somehow jealous of how casual Dean could be about it, having a discussion with the girls while they were still on each other and about to have sex.   
He couldn't even bring himself to look at them in the eyes. He relaxed when he saw that they didn't really care and seemed to be happy that they were both getting at it.   
After all if they didn't have a problem, he might as well calm down and not be the one to create one by making things worse than they actually were.   
He tried asking them if they could all just forget about what happened and pretend it never did but of course the girls said no.   
He should have known better, there was no way Charlie would let this go, ever.   
Hopefully, with Dean's help he had managed to push them out of the room and lock the door shut behind them.  
He had such mixed feelings about the whole thing that he didn't knew how to react when he looked into Dean's eyes afterwards.   
He was a ball of nerves after the shock of getting caught but he also wanted to burst into laughter as Charlie's face and reaction replayed in his mind.   
With some distance, all of it was quite a comedy. He could see that Dean's mind was working the same way as his and when he saw the spark of amusement in his eyes he couldn't help himself.  
They both started laughing until they were out of breath, releasing the pressure they were both feeling until then. At least it would be a funny trauma.  
Once they caught their breath, Castiel whispered in Dean's ear that they should get back to work with the underlying promise of more , private, activities if they managed to get something done.  
Dean had nodded eagerly and hurried to sat down at the table, earning a small laugh. 

Castiel blushed a little at the sight of the mess they had made with the papers scattered around, the water that had been put there at their disposal dripping from the table to the floor.  
“Maybe we should clean up a little first, because there is no way we're gonna find anything like this...To think that I spent countless hours organizing it all and now it's ruined because I couldn't keep it in my pants!” groaned Castiel as he started picking up papers, looking at the dates and names to put them back in order.  
“I say it was worth it! I would gladly do a hundred hours of classifying if it means seeing your pretty face all flushed from how much you want me and having that gorgeous cock of yours in my hand.” answered Dean while getting up to press his body on Castiel's back and put an arm around his waist.  
“Dean, that's not helping...We need to fix this mess not make more of it! And saying things like this is definitely going to lead to me coming all over Mrs. Jenkins' files and having to explain my dad and siblings what are these weird stains. Which I really, really don't want to.” protested Castiel, trying to move away from Dean's grip with an even bigger blush.  
“Well, that would be something I would like to see! I'm sure that it would be hilarious to see you struggle to find a good explanation while you'll be all flustered thinking about tha actual reason.” laughed Dean, letting his hand slip lower and lower until it rested on Castiel's growing erection.  
“Dean, come on...we need this done!” whined Castiel while still resting his head on Dean's shoulder to kiss him deeply.  
“There is something, or someone that I need to do first.” said Dean in a low voice as he tightened his grip.   
Castiel gasped and started moving around against him, bucking his hips into his hand.  
He saw a victorious smile spread across Dean's face as he did but he didn't care.   
They were late on their work already so a bit more, a bit less.   
Castiel turned around and threw his arm around Dean's neck, pressing his body against his some more and his tongue dancing against his harder.  
Until they heard a loud knock on the door and Charlie's voice whisper “I know you're probably 'busy' but the accounting service just asked me to bring you their previsional bilan regarding your case. If you plan on ever actually working, you will need this. And Cas, your father expects to receive a memo from you by tomorrow morning stating your progress with Dean. Your professional progresses obviously.”   
They heard her laugh quietly at the last sentence and both rolled their eyes.  
Looks like God didn't wanted them to get off, sending an interuption their way every time they would get too close to it.   
Castiel felt his frustration rise, not getting anything done at any level was too much for him to handle.   
He sighed loudly before putting some distance between Dean and himself, ignoring the other man's groans and protests.  
He went and opened the door after making sure that they were both somehow presentable.   
It opened on Charlie staring at him with a bright and malicious smile.  
“Sorry to interrupt, again.” she said, handing him the files over.  
“No you're not.” answered Castiel while looking through the pages quickly.  
“You're right, I'm not! Adios, bitches!” she laughed as she turned her heels and left.

Castiel was still looking through the data as he made his way back to the table.  
“I need you to look at this very closely and tell me if something looks off to you.” he said suddently very serious.  
Dean frowned and took the papers to do as he was suggested.  
Unable to control his unexpected nervousness as he waited for an answer, Castiel sorted out everything that had been anywhere else than where they should be and then sat in front of Dean.  
He started biting his bottom lip without paying too much attention to it, this day being a real emotional rollercoaster.  
After some time, Dean looked up with a concerned expression on his face.  
“You were right. I mean, I worked as an accountant before deciding to jump into the stock market and I've never seen something like that. How didn't anyone notice? Whoever did this did a good job covering his tracks but didn't your team of accountants see this? It's the same pattern for every client. They are billed at every step of their contract, for every service with small fees that have no origin. When you add up all these fees per month or God forbid, per year... Someone inside this company is ripping people off without anyone noticing.” he stated with anger.  
“That's what I feared...but who would do that? Most of the people working on these files at a level that would allow them to do something like this are...” Castiel felt his blood run cold as realization ran over him and made him stop in his tracks.   
“Are what? Come on Angel, you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to help you, we're working on this together remember? So we need to figure out together who did this so we can put an end to it and make these people a proper offer that will beneficit them.” encouraged Dean as he came closer.  
“Are my family.” completed Castiel with a stern look on his face.  
Dean was opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. Anger and disappointment were rushing through Castiel as he looked closely to the documents. How can anyone do this?  
The whole point of this company, from the day his father created it was to help and protect people by providing them the best service possible.   
He knew every person in this files for years, knew all of their situations, families. Some of them had been through hell the past months and were just starting to get better.  
Someone in here, someone that was most likely a family member, was stealing from them? His father would be furious.   
He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to the one who was responsible for this.  
Castiel ran a hand over his face and felt Dean's hand cover his.  
“It will be alright. We are going to find out who did this and then you can think about the measures necessary. Let's not jump into conclusions. We can keep this between us until we are sure about what's going on and have detailed proof to support our claims. The person who did this is smart and will have covered up behind, so if we go to your dad now with this it's very likely that they won't find the accounts who's behind the screen accounts and names. We need to hunt the person down ourselves and get him or her by surprise.” he explained while tracing reassuring circles on Castiel's skin with his fingertips.  
“That is the best we can do at the moment, I agree. Let's make the previsional plan of work that I can present to my father tomorrow and we can start checking every detail at the same time.” approved Castiel with a heavy heart.  
Dean nodded and took grabbed a notepad and pen. They both spent hours seperating datas in their own fields to put them together and see what they could offer from there.  
The sun was going down when they decided to take a break and grab a coffee. It was going to be a long night, and not the type of sleepless night that Castiel had hoped they would have together.

As they silently arrived at the coffee machine, Castiel recognized Gabriel who standing there and groaned.  
“I'm happy to see you too bro!” laughed his brother.  
“Don't you have an office, a house? Somewhere else to be? Why are you always here?” grunted Castiel.  
“Because my dear, you forget that next to the coffee machine is the vending machine full of candies! You know that your favourite brother needs his dose of sugar, otherwise I annoy everyone and no one can work properly!” he answered while Castiel realized that he was indeed shoving in his mouth candies from an open pack at an impressive pace.  
“Gabriel, you're always annoying. How could it ever get worse than it already is?”  
“Stop the flattery Cassie, you're gonna make me blush!” said his brother jokingly before stopping in his tracks as he was staring at Castiel's neck.  
Castiel froze and frowned, starting to get nervous more and more as a smile broke on the other man's face.  
“Well, well, well, would you look at that? Looks like the little brother is not as innocent as I thought he was!” he said with a mischevious grin.  
Castiel frowned some more and turned to the mirror hanged on the wall to check the spot that Gabriel had been staring at. He felt color leave his face as he saw a bright red and slightly purple bite mark impose on the side of his neck. He stopped himself not to look at Dean with a dark look.  
“I don't know if things got heated up for you last night or if you got lucky in your new working partner choice but well done!” added Gabriel softly so Dean wouldn't hear.  
Castiel's face became as red as the mark on his neck as Gabriel walked away, muttering something about giving them more privacy and exagerating an already inappropriate wink.  
“Wow, your brother is something!” laughed Dean behind him.  
Castiel turned around to glare at him, showing the mark and whispering a litany of “Really?! Really?!”. He saw Dean trying not to laugh again but not even hiding his big smile.  
“Sorry Angel, next time I'll do it in a place that no one else than me will see.” promised Dean with a tone that made Castiel's breath hitch. He already felt heat spread through him at the thought of all that this promised could bring along. If they ever managed to do anything without an audience.  
“You better keep your promises Winchester, because I don't know how much longer I will manage to live with this sexual tension. My balls are going to turn blue by the time we finish this case, if we keep on like this!” said Castiel with a voice full of despair.  
“At last they will match your eyes.” answered Dean, bursting out in laughter.  
Castiel then hit him with the folder he had brought along, only making him laugh harder.

This was bad he thought as he felt butterflies go crazy in his stomach at the sight of Dean laughing and playing with him.   
It seemed so natural, like they knew each other for years, while they barely had the time to learn anything about each other.   
They had everything to discover and yet they felt as they knew it all deep inside. Now that a storm seemed to be headed their way, they knew that they should be afraid.   
They knew that not only did they had to deal with the way they felt, with their fears but also with the mess they were getting into.   
It was a lot to handle for two young men that had met only days ago. But with each other's presence it seemed as the hole they had been trying to fill inside them for years was slowly closing, allowing them to truly express themselves and giving them the courage they had lacked for a long time.   
Well, of course, they also had some other holes they both hoped to fill soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Guys, if you don't know by now then I don't know what to tell you ! The babes are not mine alright ?
> 
> CHAPTER 7 IS HERE ! No you're not dreaming, I'm so sorry about the delay. It was supposed to be up like a week ago but I didn't got the time to finish it as I wanted to. Therefore it's here late but longer than planned. Does that make it up a little ?:x I just hope that you will enjoy it and I warn you, you're in for some fluff ! So be prepared and tell me what you thought in a review, that would be much appreciated! Thank you so much for following the story and reading it so far !

Dean looked, in this beautiful morning, like he a toddler figuring out how to walk.  
His steps were unsure and he looked completely out of it. It had been a very long, sleepless night.  
Not the type of sleepless night he had hoped to spend in Castiel's company, but at least it made him feel a bit better to see the black haired man by his side.  
They reviewed way too many numbers, discussed way too many people's lives, in an attempt to figure out the fraud's culprit.  
They understood, when they saw the first light of dawn, that they wouldn't get an answer today. They had to be patient and they would then catch the thieft when he/she least expected it.  
They finished their presentation and learned it all by heart to be synchronized. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't help but wonder about the thief.  
“How complicated can it be when the person you're looking for is a family member working with you, it should be done quickly, right? Well not when you're a Novak, apparently.” whispered Castiel, looking as exhausted as his green-eyed co-worker.  
“Don't give up we'll find the son of a... I mean the misguided sibling, who did this! The only tough thing will be to keep up with our progress in the project and our investigation, but we'll make it!” encouraged Dean as they walked up to Mr. Novak's office.  
As they arrived in front of the door, Dean looked at Castiel's defeated expression and took it upon himself to knock on the door. It flew open almost instantly, making both men jump.  
“Oh Good morning Mr. Novak, we thought we would come report on our progress as you requested it. If now is a good time of course, otherwise we can come back later.” quickly said Dean.  
“Call me Chuck, if we're going to work together I want you to feel and act like a part of the family!” answered Mr. Novak, ignoring his son completely.  
“Then you should be even more formal with him than if he was just your boss and prepare for a lot of extra hours, unanswered calls at the second you do something that doesn't go his way.” grunted Castiel between his teeth.  
“What was that?” asked Mr. Novak in a threatening tone, turning slowly towards his son.  
Dean forced a laugh to ease the tension and bring the attention back to himself.  
“Ah he is hilarious, isn't he? Always cracking up a joke from the moment I met him! Come on Cas, be serious for a minute. So, is it okay if I summarize our plan and leave you our preliminary report Chuck?” continued Dean in a hurry to change the subject.  
Mr. Novak's face lightened up as he took the file from Dean and nodded.  
They repeated the speech they had prepared during the night perfectly, each presenting their parts in harmony with the other's and making it look like they were the perfect team.  
When they finished, Dean saw their boss look at them with his eyebrows furrowed and started to feel anxious as his look went from one to the other.  
He gave a worried glance at Castiel, who looked as confused as he was.  
Then, in a second, the man's expression changed into a big smile as he was clapping in his hands.  
“Good job guys, I didn't expect that much from a first report but you obviously know what you're talking about and have a lot of interesting ideas. Keep up the good work! Also, I am glad to see that you function se well as a team. My dear son is quite a loner and doesn't usually do miracles when he has to be paired up, but there is something about you Dean that brings him out of his shell.”  
Dean gave him a shaky smile, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder while still avoiding to look at him.  
“He just needs to be encouraged a little, he has a wonderful potential.” confirmed Dean.  
After giving them a strange look, Mr. Novak nodded once again while going through the pages of the file they just brought.  
“That seems great, keep at it! But first you should go home and rest a little, you both look like you're sleepwalking. You can come back in the afternoon for the meeting with Alastair and our other companions. Off you go!” he said on a jolly tone, pushing them out of his office.  
Dean and Castiel stood there for a minute as the door was being closed on their backs, not fully understanding what happened.  
“I guess that it went fine?” asked Dean with a nervous laugh.  
“You could say that, it's the first time I'm actually invited to take some time off.” answered Castiel.  
Dean looked at his watch and sighed.  
“Don't get too excited, the meeting is at 3.00 p.m and it's already 11. I don't know about you but I live way outside the city. We need to be back here an hour before to set up everything, plus the traffic...so much for resting. Looks like I'm sleeping on the table.” he grunted.  
“Then come to my place, I don't live very far from here. We'll be there in a heartbeat.” offered Castiel, the words coming out of his mouth before he even realized what he just said.  
Dean turned towards him in a slow move, an eyebrow arched and a huge grin plastered over his face.  
His heart was pounding so hard that he could hear it resonate in his ears but he would never admit it.  
This was too good to be true, he had to be smart about this and take the chance.  
“That was so smooth, I almost didn't hear you undoing the zipper to get in my pants Angel!” he whispered in the other man's ear, immediately kicking himself mentally.  
Of course he had to make stupid jokes, that's what he does. When something became too real or he finally got a chance to have what he wanted, he panicked and said something to ruin it all.  
He was looking for a way to apologize and cover up the awkwardness to come when he realized that Castiel's face had turned crimson. His blush was even creeping onto his neck and ears.  
Dean thought that it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He just wanted to pull the man in his arms and cover his face in kisses.  
“It's not what I meant...Oh my God...I thought that you might enjoy the comfort of my bed!...While I sleep on the couch of course! Okay, I'm going to stop talking right now and go hide my shame. I will see you later!” suttered the black haired man, panicking as he started to walk away.  
Dean quickly jogged through the office, pushing people out of his way with all the reverence possible in such a situation. He sneaked up behind Castiel that was waiting for the elevator, his face in his hands. After checking that there was no one around, he wrapped his hand around his co-worker's wrist and pulled it down with care. They were now face to face and Dean offered his most comforting smile.  
“I was just teasing you, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to make you uneasy, but in my defense, the temptation is big when you look so cute and flustered. If the offer still stands, I'll gladly take it.”  
Castiel bit his lip, blushing some more before nodding.  
“Awesome. I'll just go grab my bag then and be with you, if you can wait for me?” asked Dean.  
“Of course. I'll just wait here then.” answered Castiel, standing by the elevator's door awkwardly.  
Dean gave him a bright smile before rushing back inside, grabbing his bacpack and bumping into someone on his way out.  
“Who lighted the fire under your ass Winchester?” laughed Meg as he was about to apologize.  
“Oh hey! I got some time off until the meeting, so I'm going to head out and get some rest! You'll be there anyway, right? So I'll see you there!” he said in a hurry.  
“Give kisses to the Angel for me, and take a shower before you come back...” she shouted with a knowing look and a wink.  
Dean rolled his eyes at her and made his way back to the elevator, nervousness suddently settling within him. He hadn't hesitated a second before accepting the offer but he still wasn't sure about what he had signed up for. When he saw two bright blue eyes staring at him, excitement overpowered everything and they both silently agreed on leaving as the doors opened.  
Here they were again, where it all started, once again. The elevator was empty, so Dean leaned in and put a light kiss on the corner of Castiel's lips.  
“Thank you for doing this, even though you barely know me.” he muttered, finding himself suddently shy for the first time.  
Castiel looked at his feet as he was scratching the back of his neck. It looked like he wanted to say something important, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times, but was held back.  
“You're welcome Dean.” he simply answered.  
They both felt something change between them at that moment without being able to figure out what that might be. They just waited in silence to be dropped off in the main hall, their hands brushing and their fingers playing with each others' along the way.

They walked side by side to the nearest subway when Castiel's light laugh came to Dean's ears.  
“What is it? What did I do?” he asked, visibly lost as they waited for their stop.  
“You really don't notice all the hungry looks you get even in this state, do you?” wondered the black haired man with a grin.  
“Shut your face, I don't! The lack of sleep just makes you imagine things Novak!”  
“Oh no honey, you do!” confirmed a old woman in his ear.  
Dean did his best to hold back his urge to cringe at the sensation, frowning as he saw a horrified look on his copagnion's face. Did they knew each other?  
Hopefully, they stopped and he felt his arm being pulled as a sign that they should go down.  
He didn't dare look behind him and focused on the feeling of Castiel's warm hand being wrapped around his own and pulling him towards the exit.  
“We're almost there!” informed Castiel as he took out his set of keys.  
Before he even had time to realize it, they were at the door of what ha assumed was Castiel's appartment. As they entered, Dean felt small but pointy claws dig into his leg. He yelped and saw a white ball of fur hiss at him.

“Oh my God, I'm sorry. Excuse Lucifer, he doesn't do well with...well, anyone. Or almost. He's not bad once you get to know him, he just like to have all the attention for himself.” said Castiel as he grabbed his cat and took him away from their visitor.  
“Lucifer, seriously? Well it seems to be fitting.” laughed Dean as he looked at the angry animal that seemed to promise him a spot in hell through his red eyes.  
“Everybody always cast him away for being different and for his fiery attitude but he's loyal once you gain his trust. He's just trying to protect me because he doesn't know you.” said Castiel as he petted the fur ball.  
“I could come back tonight, once this long day ends, with some burgers to thank you for your hospitality and we could all get to know each other better. If you want, I mean. “ offered Dean in a shaky voice, barely hiding how nervous he was.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”  
Dean couldn't hide his relief and earned another laugh from the other man.  
“Now, please make yourself at home! I need to grab some things and I'll be right back I would offer a tour but I'm afraid that there is not much to see!” shouted Castiel from the other room.  
His appartment was small but welcoming, full of light even when the sky was grey. A perfect fit for the man living in it. As he put his bag and coat down on a chair and sat down on the couch next to it on Castiel's invitation, he felt even more exhausted than he already had been.  
The rollercoaster of emotions he had gone through finally reaching a peaceful end for the time being.  
“Is it alright if I go for a shower? I'll be back in a minute! Do you need anything?” asked Castiel, now standing next to him with a towel and some clothes in hand.  
“Dude, it's your place, you don't need to ask me for permission! I'll be fine don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere. Unless Satan over there decides to skin me alive, then I'll probably be hiding in the closet. Again.” laughed Dean.  
“I'll come to bring you out of it then, don't worry.” promised Castiel with a wide smile.  
“My hero!” sang the green eyed man in a theatrical manner.  
Castiel bowed a little, laughing as he walked to the bathroom.  
When he heard the water run, Dean rested his head on the fluffy pillow that had been calling out to him since he laid eyes on this couch. It looked soft, it looked like a blessing for his aching neck and shoulders, it looked like they were meant to be.  
He let a happy sigh escape his lips as he somehow laid down in a position that would still allow him to get up quickly when his host finished his shower.  
No matter how hard he thought it, he felt his eyes close slowly as his mind slowly drifted away.

Screams, heat and despair were surrounding him.  
He could hear his parents scream and call out for each other as he stood in front of their burning house, his baby brother in his arms.  
Panic was paralysing him, he couldn't think and had no clue on what he was supposed to do.  
He needed to help them, he had to get them out of there but how? Dean fell on his knees when he saw the firemen pull his father out of the house to immediately put an oxygen mask over his face.  
He was going to be okay, they would all overcome this. It would be hard be at some point things would go back to normal. He looked around for his mother, confusion running through him as she was nowhere to be found, until he saw a fireman come out of the house.  
“I found the mother but she's gone, there's nothing we can do.” he informed his colleague.  
That was when Dean's world got torn apart. He held Sammy tighter and hid his tears on the blanket his infant brother was wrapped in. It was the two of them now, they would have to pull through together. He would have to tell Sammy stories about how their family used to be, about their loving mother that he most likely not remember. 

Dean woke up with a gasp as sorrow tightened his chest.  
He could feel his eyes burning and his heart pound rapidly. He was used to the nightmares, he had learned to live with it but today was different. The anxiety he usually felt while waking up from it eased quickly, a warm and safe feeling covering it.  
He felt disoriented, not recognizing the room he was in.  
Then, it all came back to him. Castiel. The meeting.  
Dean tried to turn around and get up when he felt an arm wrapped tenderly around his waist.  
He then realized that he didn't had to go look for Castiel, he had been right there all along.  
Dean could feel the man's peaceful breath in his neck, his strong body pressed against his back, his legs interwined with his. Dean had trouble to comprehend how he went from a horror scene to one worthy of those stupid romantic comedies his brother's girlfriend loved but it was happening.  
He had no idea on how to get out of this situation, and he honestly wasn't sure he wanted to.  
His “no chick flick moment” policy was hurrying him to just push his new co-worker and get up, even if that meant making them both fall on the floor in the process.  
But at the same time, he couldn't deny that the warmth spreading through his body at the contact wasn't enjoyable.  
Castiel smelled of blueberries, some drops of water were escaping his wet hair to run on the base of Dean's shoulder and towards his chest.  
His breath was calming, allowing Dean to find a normal rhythm for his own. His arm and legs were holding Dean in place, into a safe embrace, making him feel protected even if they barely knew each other.  
For the first time in years, Dean wasn't feeling like there was a black hole ready to swallow him whole at the second he opened his eyes.  
Someone was there to hold him back and he never wanted for this feeling to go away.  
He caressed the top of Castiel's hand and arm absent-mindly, lost in this peaceful bliss, until he felt the man move behind him and groan.  
Dean immediately stopped, staring at the cushions in front of his face intently, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Dean, are you awake?” whispered Castiel against his ear.  
He couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine at the feeling, making him swallow hard.  
“Maybe I'm still dreaming, that would explain this situation.” he answered awkwardly.  
“Oh I'm sorry, I came back from the shower and you had fallen asleep on the couch. I was just going to bring you a blanket and leave you in peace when I saw you moving around, screaming. I didn't wanted to wake you up so I lied down next to you and stroke your hair for a while, kept telling you that you were safe. You seemed to calm down so I got up to leave but you held my arm around you, protesting. After that, how could I go anywhere? You must think I'm a creeper, I'm so sorry. I know this must be weird and I'll understand if you don't want to see me again. I'll keep my distances and stay professional. I just wanted to help and once you were in my arms, I have to say that it felt nice and natural. Even if it's the last thing we say to each other. I'm not exactly a “people person”, as you would have guessed so I'm often confused when it comes to what I can or cannot do, but I'm willing to learn.” ranted Castiel who was now sitting up, his face hidden in his hands.  
Dean sat up next to him and put a hand on Castiel's lower back before planting a kiss in the crook of his neck.  
“Everything is alright, I don't mind at all. On the contrary, I should thank you. That is not a discussion for now, but I've been having night terrors for years. I can't even have naps without freaking out. I was so exhausted that I didn't think that it might be a problem if I came to sleep at your place. Anyone else would have shaken my brains out until I pulled myself together and then threw my ass out the door. So, thanks.” muttered Dean, awkwardly scratching his neck.  
God knows he was good at dry humping in an elevator but when it came to talk about what he felt, he was as good as a 6 year old confessing to his first crush.  
“So, we're good?” he asked in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
“Of course we are.” stated Castiel with a loving smile that almost made him spit butterflies.  
“Great. So what about we get ready, grab a coffee and slowly head back? I don't especially want to get yelled at today so let's plan ahead.” offered Dean, slapping his hand on Castiel's leg.  
“That sounds like a plan.” smiled Castiel, happy about the turns of events.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter that I think you will enjoy and some well deserved moments you might have been waiting for.   
> Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here ! I wanted to write something I was satisfied with instead of rushing and not liking it.   
> Please do tell me what you think about it, I truly am expecting your reactions on this one even more so it'll be wonderful if you have time to leave me a comment ! Enjoy !

Castiel couldn't help how concerned he felt about Dean after their nap.  
He tried his best not to let any of it show, he did his best to appear extra cheerful to lift up his partner's mood. He wanted to ask so bad what was torturing him and offer any help he could give.  
But he knew that he couldn't just do that, that it wasn't his place to nose in something so big in Dean's life when they were still getting to know each other.   
If he wanted to help the man, first he needed to know him well, to earn his trust and mostly to know if he did want his help at all.  
“Hey Earth to Castiel, are you receiving me?” called out Dean, shaking a hand in front of his eyes.  
Castiel jumped slightly and realized that he had completely zoned out while being spoken to.  
“Oh sorry, I was just wondering about...all this mess at the office. What were you saying?” quickly caught up Castiel, looking in Dean's eyes intensly.  
He saw the other man swallow hard under his look before he gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Don't worry too much. I know it's easier to say than to do but seriously, it won't help the situation. On the contrary it will make you so anxious that you won't be able to notice stuff and progress in our investigations as efficently as you usually would. And I asked how you like your coffee but the cashier was losing patience since you weren't answering. So I got you a large filter coffee with milk and two sugars.” said Dean, looking weirdly appeasing but nervous at the same time.  
“How...That's exactly what I usually order. You start to scare me Mr. Winchester. Are you secretly stalking me to the coffee shop every morning without me knowing?” joke Castiel with a bright smile on his face.  
Dean seemed to relax instantly, a cocky grin sneaking on his face.  
“Damn you got me! I'll have to take down the shrine I have in your honor in my bedroom then. What a shame, I was so excited to see your reaction once you saw it!” pouted Dean.  
“Oh so you planned on getting me in your bedroom?” smirked Castiel with a wiggle of eyebrows.  
Dean laughed whole heartedly and that was the most beautiful sound he heard that day.  
“Oh that's still in my plans honey.” said Dean more seriously with a teasing smile.  
Castiel felt his cheeks burn and a familiar warmth run through him at the statement.  
“Look at you, all cute and flustered. How could I not want to?” whispered Dean, moving closer.  
They both jumped as Castiel's cellphone went off.  
“Well that will have to wait, it's a reminder for the meeting. It's just across but we better head back.” pointed out Castiel as he bit his lip.  
“Fine, but you won't escape me forever Novak.” whispered Dean in his ear before he started to walk towards the exit of the coffee shop.  
“Who said that I wanted to escape?” answered Castiel with a teasing smile and an eyebrow raised.  
He swore he heard Dean growl something like “Fucking tease.” as he past by and winked at him, holding the door open after himself in an invitation to follow and he had to admit that he was quite satisfied with himself at that moment.

Their arrival unfortunately didn't go as unnoticed as they expected it to.  
As soon as they passed the door they could feel people staring and heard some whispers.  
“Well, what is that all about now?” muttered Castiel.  
Before he could realize it, Naomi was standing right in front of him like she popped out of nowhere.  
“Hello Castiel, Boy Toy. I was told to inform you that the meeting has been ajourned. Mr. Novak still wants you to show progress in your study and not take advantage of this to do nothing, like Castiel usually does.” she said, handing them folders before turning her heels and disappearing.  
“What the fuck did she call me?” muttered Dean in a voice full of anger, looking like he was about to jump at her throat.  
Castiel was pinching the bridge of his nose strongly, taking deep breath to avoid the same outcome.  
“Dean, just leave it. She's a bitch, she does it on purpose to push you to make a mistake.That's what she does. I'm more concerned about all the gossip going on and if it's going to affect us.” said Castiel in a low voice, frowning as he looked around.  
“Let them talk, whatever it is about. They'll get tired of it at some point. Let's just go and do as your Holy Father said. Let's not give them more reasons to talk. I still wonder what happened, it's not like Alastair to miss an appointment.” said Dean, shrugging it off.

They worked for a little while, appreciating to be away from the rest of the staff.  
Dean was swearing at some girl on the phone after she put him on hold for the sixth time in less than 20 minutes.   
He had noticed some irregularities in the fees a company had charged for a rooftop renovation less than a year ago.   
It had been unrightfully approved and it looked like whoever was behind this might have agreed with the company on this.   
Both men were extremly excited to finally have something that might be a clue but that quickly changed when they realized that the staff over there was just leading them on.   
Castiel had gone back to studying his own papers as Dean was slowly losing his mind, nervously tapping on the desk he was now sitting on.  
A knock on the door surprised them but Castiel decided to get up to answer instead of risking the person to come in if someone finally answered Dean's call.   
That wasn't a discussion they wanted anyone else to hear.  
Once he was outside he found himself face to face with Gabriel, smiling at him.  
“Hey little brother, what's up?” he asked.  
“What's up? We are working on the most important project of our lives and if I make one mistake you know that our dear Father will be at my throat in a second. So what's actually the matter Gabe? Knowing you, you wouldn't stop just to take news.” sighed Castiel.  
“Well, you might have noticed that there is some whispers following you today, more than usual at least. I came to warn you that you should be careful. I don't know who started it all but rumor has it that you've been seen making out with Mr. Green Eyes and Pretty Face over here. Look, I don't know if it's true and even if it is, you know that I don't give a crap. Hell, on the contrary, I would be proud you made such a good catch but we both know someone else that wouldn't be as happy to hear about it. Without even mentioning Winchester's creepy boss and all the other joyful associates who might think that whatever is happening between you two might compromise the project. I'll always be here for you and I'll have your back no matter what but I wanted to warn you. Someone's out to get you. Both of you and I have a bad feeling about this. So yeah just be careful okay?” explained Gabriel, putting a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder.  
“Okay...That's a lot to assimilate at once but I thought something was going on. Thanks for telling me, I'll keep my eyes open.” nodded Castiel before smiling at his brother.  
“That's all I wanted to hear! Very well, I'll leave you to it then! I'll see you tonight at the weekly family dinner?” asked Gabriel.  
Castiel kicked himself mentally, having totally forgotten about it. He was already sad, thinking that he would have to cancel his plans with Dean and miss once again a beautiful opportunity.  
“Sure. Bye Gabe.” he answered before going back to the office he shared with Dean.

“There's no point, no one will talk to us. The secretary keep on telling me that no one is avaiable to get my call. I still managed to find the direct number of their accountant but he almost hunged up at my face when I told him why I was calling. But there's definitely something fishy over there. They are hiding something. We should pass by their office tomorrow directly when we get the time and see if we can get anything out of them there.” said Dean as soon as he saw Castiel enter.  
Castiel brushed a hand over his face and nodded.  
“What's wrong? Did something happen?” asked Dean, frowning.  
“Someone is spreading rumors about us, saying that they've seen us 'making out' here. We both know who's most likely behind it.” whispered Castiel, coming closer to seat it the chair next to Dean.  
“Mystery Dickhead. Probably the same one that is behind the rest of the case because I can't imagine for a second Meg doing this. She's sneaky when she wants to be but she would never in hell do that to me, to us. She's my best friend, there's just no way.” concluded Dean.  
“Same goes for Charlie so yes, looks like the mystery man or woman might have guessed that we are onto him/her and decided to discreetly counter attack.” agreed Castiel.  
“This might get more complicated than I thought it would but let's not let it scare us. I mean, there's always gossips in an office either way, they'll get over it and pass onto something else soon enough. If we ignore it they will get tired of it at some point.” reassured Dean.  
Castiel nodded in agreement, feeling rage washing over him at the thought of one of his brothers or sisters being behind all this mess and voluntarily putting him through this.  
And he would have to dine with all of them the same night, pretending that everything was alright, that he didn't knew that there was a snake among them.  
“Come on, let's finish this report so we can go and have a proper meal!” said Dean with a big smile.  
Castiel's stomach fell, disappointed to have to turn him down when all he wanted to was say yes.  
“About that, I totally forgot that I have a mandatory family dinner tonight and if I don't show up my family is going to skin me alive. Especially with those rumors going around, if I don't show up and someone sees us together, we're gonna get into even bigger trouble. I'm so sorry Dean, I was really looking forward to it and I've been dreaming about spending some quality time with you for what feels like forever, but I don't think I have much of a choice. We can do something this week end if you're up for it, like get out of the city for a bit.” apologized Castiel, looking at his feet.  
“Don't worry Angel, I get it. We wouldn't want to upset the big boss. And by the way, I would love to. To get away with you for a while, I mean.” answered Dean, blushing slightly.  
Castiel thought about how lucky he was to have fallen on him. He gave him a huge thankful smile.  
“That's a date then. Now let's see what we can do with this.” he said showing the files.

Castiel's cellphone rang, Gabriel's name flashing on the screen.  
“You got two hours before the dinner, if you haven't yet you better head home now to have time to get ready. Don't make us wait for you AGAIN.” read the message.  
He sighed, closing the bloc note he was currently writing in and telling Dean that it was enough for one day and that they deserved some time off now.  
“Yes Sir!” said Dean, getting up quickly and making everything fall after him.  
He laughed at his clumsiness and bent down to catch his pen and file.  
Castiel swallowed hard as the man's perfect ass was right under his nose, so inviting.   
He bit his lip hard and looked around him quickly before slowly holding out a tempted hand and caressing it.  
He felt Dean jumped slightly in surprised but the man didn't try to escape his touch.   
On the contrary, it felt like he was pressing against it.   
His breathed seemed to be shorter than usual, almost like he was panting but trying to control it.  
“We shouldn't do this here...” said Castiel in a voice that was deeper than usual as he took his hand back, not without a huge effort.  
Dean got back up and nodded, looking like he wasn't in a state to trust himself with articulating words.   
Castiel noticed how Dean was desperatly trying to fix his jeans, bringing attention to the start of a buldge built in his pants.   
Suddently, Castiel felt even hotter than he was previously, his own pants feeling way too tight.   
They needed to get out of there before something they wouldn't be able to stop happened, before someone else barged in and ruined their lives for good this time.  
They both put their belongings in order in silence, avoiding to look at each other.  
Castiel was holding three files that didn't fit in his bag under his arm as they went out of the roomn trying not to walk faster than they usually would, trying not to make it look suspicious that they were holding their bags in front of them.  
The office was hopefully quite empty at that time and they were both very thankful for it as they waited for the elevator with an unspoken tension in the air.  
They heard it's familiar noise when the door opened and they both awkwardly entered it, still looking anywhere but at each other.  
Dean pressed the button for the ground floor and they realized that they were gonna be alone in it when the doors didn't open on the next floor.  
Castiel gave a sideways look to Dean, still biting his lip, to meet the man's eyes.   
They were burning with the same envy and desire his were, the frustration showing on his face.  
He felt his fingers slowly brush the bottom lip that he was currently biting and couldn't resist to dart the tip of his tongue out to lick the tip of the man's finger before putting it between his lips and sucking on it a little. 

Dean froze for a minute before shouting “Fuck this!” and pressing the emergency button to stop the elevator with his free hand.   
Before Castiel could understand what was happening, the elevator stopped and Dean had him pushed against the wall, crashing his lips against his.  
He didn't need to know more, all his need breaking out as he immediately answered the kiss and roamed his hands through Dean's hair.  
Their tongues were dancing together in a needy and desperate way while Dean's hands were moving under Castiel's shirt, exploring the soft skin he had been dreaming of.  
They broke their passionate kiss only for Dean to kiss and bite all over the sensitive skin of Castiel's neck, making him whimper and beg for more.  
“Dean please, I need you. I can't stand this anymore. Touch me.” pleaded Castiel, bucking his hips and his painfully hard erection against Dean's to get a deep moan in return.  
The emergency phone rang and Dean rolled his eyes, picking it up in a rough voice.  
“Yeah, we are stuck. It's alright, take all the time you need. We're not in a hurry” he said before hanging up and looking at Castiel, licking his lips.  
He put heated kisses all along Castiel's neck before reaching his ear, running his tongue over its lobe and nibbling it on it as he played with his belt buckle.  
“Are you sure you want this?” he asked before laughing as Castiel vigorously nodded.  
Castiel's put his hands on the side of Dean's face and kissed him roughly as the man was undoing his belt and he felt his pants fall on his ankles.  
He arched his back as he felt one of Dean's strong hands gripping his erection and the other pulling his boxers down as well.  
His mind felt like it was made out of cotton, nothing mattered anymore except for the wonderful man pressed against him and the moment they were sharing.  
“God you're so fucking beautiful. Don't close your eyes, I want to see those amazing blue eyes of yours shine as you come for me. I want to remember every second of it.” whispered Dean heatedly in his ear, making Castiel moan deeply as he opened his eyes to get lost in Dean's.  
It was becoming harder and harder to breath, heat building up within him as Dean's strokes were getting faster and faster.  
He was close, he could feel it and hearing the enticing sounds coming out of Dean's lips were only bringing him closer to the edge.   
His hands were gripping on Dean's shoulders and as he looked down to see Dean stroking himself at the same pace he couldn't hold back but come all over the man's hand.   
He felt a complete bliss invade him, satisfaction finally getting a hold on him.  
He still managed to break through it to stop Dean's movements on himself, holding his hand in place with his own.   
As he came down from his most memorable orgasm he heard Dean protest and whine until he went on his knees and swallowed Dean's member without a warning.  
He heard a cry escape from the man and smiled around him as he started to move up and down, teasing him with his tongue.   
“Oh my God, Cas, I'm not gonna last long. Fuck.” swore the man in a trembling voice.  
At the warning, Castiel accelerated his movements and tried to take as much of him in as he could.  
He felt the tip of Dean's cock hit the back of his throat just before the man moaned loudly and came in his mouth.   
Castiel didn't hesitated a minute before holding Dean's hip in place and swallowing it all to get up licking the corner of his lips, still holding Dean's gaze.  
“You're wonderful and full of surprises, you know that?” panted Dean as he kissed him, tasting himself on his lips.  
Castiel chuckled and said “You're not so bad yourself.” before reciprocating the kiss.  
The phone rang again, the technician informing the two men that they were gonna get them down within two minutes as Dean thanked him.  
“We should better clean ourselves up if we don't want some traumas on our consciences” laughed Dean as he started to fix his boxers and pants.  
Castiel quickly pulled his underwear and pants back up, tried to fix his hair and Dean's without much conviction until they both looked at each other up and down to give a thumbs up.  
That's when Castiel noticed that he had let his files fall once again in the heat of the moment and he started putting them back together with Dean's help as the elevator started to go down again.  
They were almost finished when Castiel froze, holding a yellow post-it paper than had been attached to a file he didn't got time to reach that day.  
Dean looked over his shoulder frowning, reading out loud the message in bright red letters “Who will get who first?”.  
They turned around as the doors opened on the technical team waiting for them on the ground floor.  
“I'm sorry about that incident, are you alright?” asked the man.  
“Honestly I don't know.” answered Castiel with a trembling voice, looking at the note.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Sorry it has been so long...I hope you'll forgive me with this new chapter.   
> It's mostly fluff and a bit of fillers but I still hope that you'll like it.   
> Next chapter will be more down to buisness I promise!  
> Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think, it always make my day!   
> Thank you for still being there and following the story! Enjoy!

Dean Winchester took pride in his fearless persona that allowed him to reassure the people around him and rationalize whatever it was that creeped them out.   
Except that he didn't find it that easy this time. He was painfully aware that someone was watching them, trying his or her best to monitor their progress.   
He just never thought about what would happen when the criminal decided that they knew too much and were becoming a real risk. How far could this story go ?   
Knowing that they were dealing with one of Castiel's siblings they had unconsiously let their guard down, assuming that no harm could possibly come to them.   
Even if the person was clearly an asshole and needed to be held accountable, they still had grew up together.   
Who hurts their family for money ? A lot of people actually if we take a look at the news but they still never thought that it could happen to them.   
We never do, until we're in too deep.  
And now they were both completely spooked, standing in the underground parking lot, trying to calm down.  
“Whoever did this is playing with your mind and mine Cas. Leaving this bullshit message for us to interpret is a way to scare us without actually making an open threat. It might mean that he or she is ready to pull out trashy files on the both us, mess with our project in a way or another or...hurt us. Let's not assume the worst and spend every day shitting ourselves because that's the point of it! I agree that we might have been too comfident and that we should watch our backs more but let's not fall into paranoia either okay? I'm as creeped out as you are but we can't do anything more. Unless you want to bury the whole story?...” said Dean in a low voice as he tried to sound like he knew what they were supposed to do.  
“Of course not! Especially after that! Covering all of this up would make us as bad as the one who did this and make him think that he can do whatever he wants without consequences. I won't have any of it. I can't accept it, even less coming from a sibling. I just can't wrap my mind over the fact that someone I grew up with, someone that has been taught the same values I have could act like that! And on top of it, I have to go to dinner tonight and face everyone knowing that one of them is behind this.” protested Castiel in a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.  
“You'll play a game of cat and mouse but it could actually give you a lead on who we're dealing with! If you observe your siblings closely you might get something. ” suggested Dean.  
“I might be able to negociate and bring Lucifer to the dinner but I don't see my siblings bringing mouses. I don't even know what game we're supposed to play that would give us a clue.” said Castiel with a frown, tilting his head as he stared at Dean.  
“What? It's just a saying Cas! Nevermind, leave it! I meant that you can use the dinner as a tool for our investigation. You can try to see who acts weirdly, who stares at you when they think you aren't looking, write down everything that seems out of the ordinary to you and it might give us a hint on who we should investigate first!” explained Dean patiently after burying his face in his hands in despair for a minute.  
“Oh I see. That seems like a good start indeed! Smart and good looking, I feel very lucky that our paths crossed in that elevator. By the way, Cas? Is that a short version of my name? I never got a nickname before that wasn't a kind of joke from Gabriel!” beamed Castiel, visibly getting better.  
Dean blushed furiously and scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't even thought it through, the nickname escaping his lips naturally. Sure, he had called Castiel “Angel” or things like that before to tease or flirt with him but this felt different. He felt close to him and familiar enough after everything they had been through in such little time. He hadn't wondered if Castiel felt the same way or if that was okay with him. He was cursing at himself internally for getting all flustered about a goddamn nickname, about Cas calling him smart and good looking.   
“I love it!” stated Castiel, giving Dean the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
Dean found himself grinning back before he realized it.   
“Anyway, let me at least give you a ride home so you can get ready. You'll never make it in time if you have to wait for the transports at this time!” offered Dean as he opened and sat on the driver's seat of his Impala. He unlocked the passenger's door and made a sign for Castiel to come in.  
“Are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause you any more trouble than I already do!” asked Castiel nervously as he opened the door.  
“Cas, relax! I offer you a ride, not a kidney! Just hop on!” laughed Dean as Castiel smiled and sat by his side. “Where to?” he asked once the man settled in.  
Castiel opened his mouth to answer just to be cut by his ringing cellphone that he took out with obvious exasperation.

“Yes Gabe I'll be at dinner, I'm actually about to head home right now.” he said directly after checking the caller ID.  
“Good but that's actually not why I'm calling little brother. Our beloved father asked me to let you know that he wants you to invite Dean-o to dinner. I suppose you're still together so bring him along. Also, do us all a favour and lay low on the enamoured looks! Not that I care but we both know some stuck up family members there that wouldn't appreciate it...So yeah, see you in two hours and don't do anything I wouldn't do until then!” Gabriel said visibly amused by the situation before hanging up.  
Castiel sighed and looked back at Dean as he put his cellphone back in his pocket.  
“What happened? You look like someone died...” said Dean with a nervous chuckle.  
“Well after tonight you might want to...I'm so sorry Dean.” grunted the black haired man.  
“Okay, now you're scaring me.” answered his partner with a frown.  
“It was my brother Gabriel, my father wants us both there. Because nothing makes you feel more welcome in the company than a dinner with the Novaks!” laughed Castiel bitterly.  
“Hey Cas it's alright, I'll be happy to come. After all it's even better, I can help out like that and try to discretly interrogate people. I'll sacrifice myself for the greater good and pull through Gabriel's jokes all evening, I promise!” reassured Dean.  
“Such a righteous man, I'm moved! Well, I can't promise you anything because my siblings tend to get easily out of control but if you're cornered I'll come and raise you from perdition!” laughed Castiel before winking at him.  
Dean blushed slightly and cleared his throat as he started the car and made his way out of the parking lot.  
“Well Angel, since you're already looking fantastic and I'm the one who needs to dress to impress, I'm sorry but we'll have to go to my appartment so I can change. You can have a shower too and borrow some clothes if you want, I think we must wear the same size more or less. And I'll try to keep my hands to myself so we make it back in time for dinner, deal?” he asked.  
Castiel nodded with a small smile and spent almost all the ride staring at Dean intensly, amused to see the affect it was having on the man. Dean was trying his best to keep calm and stay in control, shifting on his seat under his gaze and pretending to be too focused on the road to notice.

When they parked in front of an old brick building, Dean jumped out of the car like it was on fire.  
Castiel passed by him with a knowing smile as he locked the car. They made their way to the 4th floor in silence, Dean opening the door reverently.   
Castiel stopped to look around and appreciate the smell of Dean's perfume surrounding him. The appartment was small but welcoming, pictures of people he assumed to be Dean's family on the furnitures and old rock posters on the walls.   
“I feel closer to you just by being here. It looks great!” he said with enthusiasm.  
Dean chuckled and pulled him against his chest, leaving his hands to rest on his hipbones.  
“Well if we had more time I could show you a lot of different ways for you to feel closer to me...” he started, biting and sucking on the man's neck.  
Castiel's breath felt like it got caught in his throat and he let out a deep moan, feeling a smile against the sensitive flesh under his jaw.  
“...what a shame we have to hurry. Get in the shower, I'll bring you clothes and towels. I have something that will look great on you.” finished Dean, slapping Castiel's ass and suddently leaving towards his closet.  
Castiel just froze in the spot for a minute, wondering what just happened. He turned to say something to Dean, flustered and frustrated, but stopped when he saw the huge grin on the man's face.  
“You fucking tease.” he grunted before going towards the bathroom that Dean was pointing at.  
Dean's laugh seemed to echo in the appartment as he said “Well would you look at that, he swears! I would be shocked but I have to admit that it's quite hot coming from you. Now off you go!”

Dean kept giggling as he heard Castiel grunt all the way into the shower but swallowed hard as he heard the water run, images of the man naked with small drops of water running along the curves of his body replacing his amusement.  
He tried to distract himself, going through his closet, looking for that sapphire blue tie and white dress shirt that Sam's girlfriend gave him for his birthday.   
Even if he liked the outfit it didn't look like it was for him. In fact, he hadn't stop thinking about how good it would look on Castiel and how the tie would bring up his eyes.   
He nervously took it out of the closet, grabbed some towels under his other arm and walked to the bathroom.  
He knocked at the door, suddently shy, and opened it slowly as he got no answer after a minute.  
Dean quickly understood why. Castiel was energetically washing his hair while singing a song that sounded oddly familiar. It felt wrong to watch but there was something mesmerizing in that performance, the running water sounding like a soft melody helping the man's voice to echo through the small room.  
Dean let his gaze travel and felt his pulse accelerate as it was going down and down.  
It became harder and harder to breathe as need built up through his own body, making his pants definitely tighter.  
“Who would have known you were the voyeurist type! Not that I mind, it's quite exciting actually but I am gonna need this towel.” smirked Castiel, stepping out of the shower to stand in front of Dean without shame.   
Dean jumped, snapping out of his transe and almost threw what he was holding at the man's face in the process. His face was now crimson and that only made Castiel's smirk grow.  
“I'll take this thank you.” he said, drying his hair with one of the towels and wrapping another around his waist as Dean was theatrically looking away.  
Castiel laughed lightly and came closer, his breath hot on Dean's ear.  
“You should hurry up and get in too. I kept it hot for you, I always do.¨ he whispered, undoing Dean's shirt slowly before reaching for his belt.  
He made a scene of dropping Dean's pants on the floor, the man waiting for moreand not daring to make a move.  
Castiel licked his lips, looking at Dean's very obvious erection before smiling at him.  
“There you go, now I'll give you some time to yourself to...get ready. I'll be inside putting these on. Don't be too long, we should leave in 20 minutes.¨ he said before putting a soft kiss on his lips and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
Dean turned suddently his head, wondering what just happened and holding back a whine.  
He thought that after all he had started it all and probably had it coming but that surprisingly didn't make his frustration any better.  
He came out of the shower after some time, finally relieved but still frustrated, to find Castiel sitting on his couch. He was fully dressed and damn had he been right. The tie and shirt looked wonderful on him, his pants tightening in the most gorgeous way around his hips.   
“Well, what do you think? Do I look alright?” asked Castiel, now unsure and anxious under his gaze.  
“You look like a true angel. These looks definitely better on you than they do on me.” reassured Dean in a hoarse voice.  
Castiel's smile seemed brighter than the goddamn sun as he got up to lead Dean to the bed where there was some clothes laid out.  
“I hope you don't mind, I took the freedom of picking some clothes out for you while you were in the shower. I didn't mean to spy, I was just looking for a pair of socks and I didn't want to bother you. I saw these and thought that you would look incredible in it.” he said nervously.  
Dean's stomach tightened as he saw the forest green shirt and the black pants and jacket on the bed.  
He still remembered how his mom had bought the shirt during a shopping trip. He was still young at the time but she had argued that it was the exact same color as his eyes and that one day he would be big enough to fit in it and that he could thank her then for holding on to it.  
The shirt had somehow survived the fire, being preciously kept in an iron box inside Mary's cupboard. He had held onto it along the years as she wished but never dared to actually put it on, afraid that the weight of the past would make it to heavy to carry.  
Sam had tried to convince him to put it on for occasions, had even bought him a black suit that would on his opinion fit perfectly with it but he still hadn't dared.  
He felt vulnerable and exposed at the idea, thinking that everyone would know about his past and change their attitude towards him as they usually did.  
Nausea threatened to overwhelm him as he saw Castiel frown and wrap him into a tight hug.  
“Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. You're okay, I got you.” he said softly.  
Dean took a deep breath and realized that this was the occasion he had been waiting for. Now that he had to face potential criminals, protect Castiel and himself, he could wear it not as a reminder but as a protection. After what he had endured nothing could take him down, and this would give him the strengh he lacked to discard his fears.  
“It's alright Cas, I'll be ready in a minute and we can go.” Dean said slowly before he carefully unfolded the fabric. He will make her proud, he will be the man she hoped he would be.  
He avoided his reflection to directly go to Castiel that stopped in his tracks to look at him up and down with a tenderness and pride he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes. Not in many years.  
“You look incredible, the shirt is the exact same color as your eyes. I'm not sure I've seen anything as beautiful. I'm so grateful and pride to have you by my side. Looks like we have the needed distraction for me to study my family. They will all be all over you. Let's do this!” smiled Castiel, taking his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...it's been 84 years and I'm very sorry about that.  
> For my defense, I moved country, started a new job and more since I posted the last chapter so it has been a crazy couple of months that didn't left me much time or energy to write. Now I'm in holidays and finally back with something new for you all that I hope you will like.  
> I'm quite nervous about it and I know it's quite angsty but I promise that there is some fluff and smutt to come, just be patient with me a little longer for the plot's sake and you will be rewarded I promise ♥  
> Please let me a comment to give me your impressions, thank you sooooo much for reading this far and being here! It really means the world to me.  
> Have a good reading and Happy new year!

‘’We can still go back home it’s not too late. If you take the next street on the left we can get back to the ring road in less than 10 minutes!’’ said Castiel in a shaky voice.

‘’Cas, you know I would rather be doing anything else with you than jump into that snake pit but what about this asshole going around throwing threats and taking advantage of people? We need all the clues we can get and if this dinner can give us anything then it’s worth the pain. We’re in this together, nothing can happen to you while I’m by your side I promise. I won’t allow that, okay?’’ answered Dean, taking one hand of the steering wheel to grab Castiel’s and put a soft kiss on it.

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded.

‘’I know, I’m just a bit nervous. We are almost there, it’s the house at the end of this road.’’ He said pointing at a well lit street on their right.

Dean followed the instructions and parked the car in front of a big white victorian house that left him speechless. But before he could say anything, the door of his car opened wide and he found himself wrapped into some guy’s arms. Surely not the ones he wanted to be in at least.

‘’What the hell?!’’ he shouted while trying to push the guy off him.

Castiel quickly got off the car and came to his rescue, pulling the man and looking at him with an apologetic look.

‘’I’m sorry Dean. This is my brother Lex but we call him Cupid because of his overly affectionate tendencies…’’ he said while looking at the blond man.

‘’Well hello to you too I guess.’’ Muttered Dean, taking some preventive distance.

‘’Cupid, go help Ezekiel with the desserts would you? Leave them alone!’’ scolded Samandriel before adding ‘’Don’t mind him too much, he’s just happy to meet new people! Please get in and make yourself at home, we’ll eat in a couple of minutes!’’.

They followed the advice and went straight for the bar where Dean met way too many people in way too little time. All of them with names weirder than the one before. Castiel had just left for two minutes to help setting up the food on the table when he saw Balthazar flirt with a very uncomfortable Dean on the other side of the room. Dropping the squid he had been holding on the white table cloth, he quickly made his way across the hall, ignoring Uriel’s screams, to put a hand on his relative’s shoulder.

‘’Brother or not, I will murder you if you get any closer to him.’’ He whispered in Balthazar’s ear, seeing the blond man chuckle at the statement.

‘’Well well well, would you look at that! The kitten is finally showing some claws! Relax Cassie, I was barely introducing myself to your boy toy. After all, he must be important if you have the courage to bring him here.’’ Said Balthazar with a smirk.

‘’Don’t you have an orgy to attend? I wouldn’t want to keep you. Also, I think Gabriel is looking for you. Something about Father hearing about some shady investment you made last year in Ireland. I wouldn’t wait if I were you.’’ Stated Castiel behind his best poker face.

Suddenly Balthazar turned white and ran away without a word, making Dean frown and Castiel raise an eyebrow.

‘’Looks like someone’s in trouble and have a dirty conscience…’’ grunted Dean as he took a sip of the beer he was holding.

‘’I was actually bluffing just to get rid of him but that is an interesting reaction indeed. I’m sorry you had to deal with him. He doesn’t understand what’s socially acceptable or not very well. He hit on you didn’t he?’’ asked the black haired man, hiding his face in his hands.

‘’He might have offered to show me the best piece of art available in the house…before adding that it was in his pants when I asked about it. Rookie mistake.’’ Laughed Dean.

‘’Oh God…we can still leave, if we sneak out through the kitchens right now I’m sure we can be out of state before they decide to start eating. But I can’t say I completely blame him. It is hard to keep a cool head when you’re looking so handsome.’’ Admitted Castiel with a blush.

‘’Well, I don’t care much about your brother but I would gladly explore what’s in your pants given the occasion…’’ said Dean in a voice deeper than usual, getting closer without realizing it.

‘’I hate to barge in and break this sexual tension but we are about to eat so Father dearest sent me to fetch you.’’ Exclaimed Gabriel with a bright smile, appearing out of nowhere.

With deep sighs, the two men followed him to the gigantic dinner table. Dean still had trouble taking it all in. The family house that Castiel had shyly given him directions to was mind blowing. Nothing like what he had known or would ever know for that matter. Among the marble, gold and sculptures he felt like he didn’t belong. It wasn’t only a material matter though, there was something in the atmosphere that did not feel right. Something that created a knot within his guts, a latent danger. By the way Castiel forced his smiles, was so obviously uncomfortable and tensed made him think that he felt it too. Sure Anna, Gabriel or even Michael didn’t seem like bad guys but their recent discovery made them even more aware of the deep shadows and secrets hiding in this house which seemed to be ready to swallow them whole. They couldn’t, mustn’t trust anyone. They could only trust each other. Dean hurried to stay by Castiel’s side, which earned him a grateful look from the black haired man.

‘’Dean, Castiel! I’m glad you could make it, please have a seat and enjoy yourself. I hope this will be an opportunity for you Dean to get to know the rest of the family and think about our partnership as a friendship. Welcome to the Novak’s!’’ exclaimed Chuck from the head of the table as soon as he saw them, lifting his champagne glass in their direction.

‘’Thank you, I’m honoured to be invited in such a personal event and proud to say that we are in the same team. ‘’ answered Dean respectfully.

‘’That’s at least one time where we can say that we play on the same team!’’ laughed the man he identified as Uriel, to instantly be elbowed by Anna who was sitting next to him.

‘’Can you not be an asshole for once and let the man think for at least a day that we are civilized people?’’ said Gabriel who was sitting on his other side.

‘’Coming from you I find this very hypocritical…’’ muttered Uriel between his grinded teeth.

‘’You don’t want to go there with me brother because I’m not sure that between the two of us I am the one with the dirtiest conscience…Do you keep bringing new skeletons in your closet or are you too afraid that someone might have found the key?’’ spat Gabriel bitterly.

Uriel hit the table with his fist, making everybody jump and turn to them. Castiel and Dean looked at each other with a frown before focusing on the scene happening in front of them.

‘’Now now Gabriel, that’s not how you treat your older brother. Don’t you have any respect for anything or anyone?’ said Raphael, his voice cold and sharp.

‘’You are one to talk Raph. Where is your respect towards all these people we work for huh? You treat everyone like shit, especially clients. You think about yourself so highly that I’m surprised you had the courage to come sit with us peasants. You don’t see people, you see numbers. That’s why no matter how hard you try, daddy can never do anything that will turn you into a real boy.’’ Shouted Gabriel.

‘’Enough! If you are going to behave like children, I will treat you as such. Do you really want to keep on and see how I can punish you?’’ yelled Chuck while standing up, slamming his two hands on the table.

The room went quiet, Dean noticed everyone looking down. He was familiar with authoritarian fathers but he didn’t like the terror that seemed to freeze every member of this family once Chuck raised his voice. Was there something Cas wasn’t telling him? What were they so afraid of? He looked at the man by his side to find him looking away as well. He grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Castiel looked up when he felt the warmth and comfort offered by Dean’s hand. He was a grown man and he did nothing wrong. He would not be afraid anymore, he couldn’t afford it if they wanted to get answers.

‘’I’m sorry for my children’s attitude Dean. I thought I raised them better than that but it still looks like we lack manners in this house.’’ Said Chuck, seating down to continue eating his meal.

‘’It’s alright, it’s not a family dinner without some feud in it!’’ said Dean nervously with a fake chuckle.

‘’Some feuds have been going on for decades, that’s the problem. If we could all agree to a family council, talk to each other about important things in a safe context, lay it all out without fearing repercussions I’m sure that we could figure out a lot of things.’’ Said Castiel in a small voice that seemed to echo through the hall.

‘’Castiel is right. We can’t keep on hiding things to each other and pretend that everything is alright. I just want a normal family.’’ Added Samandriel, the youngest of all.

‘’Like we will ever be normal.’’ Laughed Michael bitterly.

‘’There is nothing to talk about. Eat your meal and act like the children I wish you were. Can you do that or is it too much too ask? You see Dean, one thinks to do good while hiring his own blood to work with him but you always seems to be paying the price for it in the end.’’ Said Chuck coldly.

‘’You are paying the price? What about mom?’’ screamed Castiel.

Everyone gasped, staring at him as he just lost his mind. Anna started crying and Michael left the room without a word, quickly followed by Ezekiel and Uriel. Chuck seemed frozen in shock, unable to say anything. Feeling all the frustration and rage ready to explode within him, Castiel got up and ran upstairs to what used to be his bedroom. Dean ran after him right away, still not understanding what the hell was going on. He banged at the closed door, calling out his name and pleading him to open the door.

‘’Cas just please talk to me! What is this all about? Is there something you haven’t told me?’’ he whispered through the crack of the door.

‘’I can’t do this Dean, I can’t. It’s been years and we are still not allowed to talk about it. I’ve tried to live with it but it’s just eating me alive. And now I blew it. You should run while you can Dean because I’m afraid that this is getting bigger than we thought it was and I don’t know if I can deal with it.’’ Whispered Castiel in between tears.

‘’What are you talking about? Just let me in and let’s talk about this! Everything is going to be all right, I got you remember? Nothing will happen to you while I’m around.’’ Answered Dean softly, his head resting on the wooden door.

He could hear screams and things breaking downstairs but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered right now was Castiel and how distressed he sounded. He only wanted to grab him and drive as far away as possible from this place. He just wanted him to be alright and safe in his arms, he just wanted to kiss his pain and troubles away. He just wanted to tell him that…  
Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Castiel choking inside the bedroom and gasping for air. 

‘’CAS?!’’ screamed Dean hitting on the door.

When he heard no other answer than the sound of the blue eyed man falling on his knees he tried to burst the door open once, twice without success but it finally let go on the third trial.  
Dean fell on the floor as it opened wide to find himself lying over Castiel’s unconscious form. His breath got stuck in his throat as he pulled the man’s face between his hands, calling out his name.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here at last! I know, I know, I am a terrible human being for leaving you hanging for so long on a cliffhanger but I am back with a new chapter that I truly hope you will like!  
> I wasn't super satisfied with the last one but I decided to move on and build on it instead of rewriting it.  
> I'm happier with the way things turned out with after this chapter and I hope you will too!  
> Please let me know what you think if you can, it would truly mean the world to me!  
> Once again a million thanks to every single one of you who made it that far and is still reading, I really appreciate it ♥  
> Enjoy!

‘’CAS?! Cas answer me goddamnit!’’ screamed Dean as he shook Castiel with the hope that he would just wake up and tell him that everything was alright.

All he wanted was to see that bright smile of his that was finally overcoming his natural shyness. He wanted to wake up on the couch at home with Castiel in his arms and realize that all of this had just been a terrible nightmare. What had become of them? When did they go from flirting awkwardly in an elevator to a life threatening situation? Why did it had to be them?   
Dean was just starting to hope that maybe, just maybe, he could finally grasp some of this timeless joy love brings you for himself.   
That maybe Cas was here to stay. After being partners at work , they could be partners in life.  
But as the tears started to roll down his face cold and sharp like a blade, Dean snapped back to reality and dialled 911 with a trembling hand.  
The operator asked him to state his emergency once, twice before Dean could find the words.

‘’I need an ambulance, my…my friend. I don’t know what happened, he’s unconscious and doesn’t respond to anything. Please, please send help.’’asked Dean in a broken voice.

‘’I’m going to send you help, can you just tell me where you are?’’ the operator asked.

Dean looked around him, utterly lost, like his surroundings would give him the answer he needed. Je passed a hand over his face.   
He tried to explained where they were but all that came out of his mouth was a arsh sound that didn’t sound like him.  
As panick took a hold of him he did his best to articulate but he seemed incapable of forming words. His throat started to feel tighter and tighter to the point where his vision slowly became blurry.  
He let the phone fall on the floor and heard in the distance the lady on the other end call for him.   
He fell on Cas’ soft body without really realizing. He could see the sky, he could hear the screams that where still coming from downstairs but he couldn’t do anything anymore.   
It was like someone suddently turned him into a rag doll, leaving him to wait on the floor until they decided it was time to play again.  
Time seemed to pass in a slow motion. Dean tried to enjoy every small breath he could take, fearing that it might be his last.   
As he started to accept that this might be the end, he heard the characteristic sound of statics in the corner of the room. He couldn’t move but he could hear a laugh that his brain seemed to distort.  
It seemed to be low and gravelly at times before becoming high and light right after that, making Dean’s ear buzz.   
A wave of pure terror ran through his body when he realized that he was in no state to do anything.   
He couldn’t protect himself and most of all, he couldn’t protect Castiel. They were at this lunatic’s mercy, condemned to be spectators of their own fates.

‘’Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. If I said that this isn’t the most satisfying scene I’ve seen in a while I would be lying. Look at you, learning to stand down. I fucking warned you but did you listen? Of course not, you had to play heroes. Well let me break it down for you sweethearts, heroes doesn’t exist. This world won’t allow it. We’re all rotten inside. The only difference is that there is people who accept it and people who keep on lying to themselves. Doing ‘’the right thing’’ doesn’t make you a hero or a good person, it just feed that illusion. We are the same you and I, you will come to realize that. Oh talking about being bad, here’s another scene I really enjoyed lately. Thank you for handing that to me. Passion usually leads you to be careless but I didn’t think you guys would go that far!’’ he heard the voice say before his own voice and Cas’ resonate through the room.

‘’Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me. I forgot you can’t turn! Here, let me bring it to you. We wouldn’t want you to miss the show, even though I’m pretty sure you remember it clearly. ‘’ it laughed.

Two delicate hands covered by black gloves dropped a white laptop on the bed that was in front of them. They then proceeded to turn Castiel’s head towards the screen.   
Dean wanted to sigh with relief in a way, because no matter how fucked up this situation was it meant that Castiel was most likely in the state he was. At least Cas was alive.

A video started to play on the screen, showing the two of them in the elevator they knew well.   
They seemed nervous, a heavy tension floating between them. Dean didn’t need to watch to know where this was going.   
They had been careless, he had let his desire take over his reason. He had led them here, all of it was his fault.   
He could feel another tear run down his cheek as he heard Castiel’s voice in the video, begging him to touch him. 

He tried to close his eyes but couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t want see this.   
He didn’t want this monster to turn what was one of the most intense and precious moments of his life into something harmful. He didn’t want Castiel to regret or be ashamed of what they did.

‘’You surprised me honestly, I didn’t think that this one over here had it in him. He was always so shy and awkward, a real good-for-nothing. Of all the people in this house I never imagined that he would be the one causing me trouble or doing that. I mean Gabriel, sure, I would expect that from him but not the sweet little Cassie. Looks like I’ve underestimated you all these years. But don’t worry, I won’t make the same mistake twice.’’ It declared, visibly amused.

Suddenly, sirens where heard in the distance and Dean could feel the person stop in their tracks.

‘’Even paralyzed you manage to be a pain in my ass don’t you?! Why do you always have to ruin all the fun?! Well, I guess that we will have to finish this another time. I’m going to have to head downstairs and play my role. But worry not, I’ll be seeing you even if I doubt that you will be seeing me.’’ It spat with rage, closing the laptop and running outside with it.

What seemed to be decades later, Dean heard people coming in and shouting commands. Soon after he was being lift up on a stretcher and carried away to an ambulance.   
Some workers stayed behind and he guessed that they would be taking care of Castiel but all he wanted to do was to scream and rush to him.   
Hold onto him for dear life until he made sure that he was fine but everything was becoming more and more blurry, the sounds started to mash together in a weird cacophony.   
All he could see was the cold and brutal light flashing in front of his eyes.   
His head was heavy and his mind was begging him to just let go. They were safe and taken care of now, they would be alright. He tried to fight but he couldn’t resist any longer.   
He slowly started to feel himself drift away at last. Maybe it was okay to let go. Maybe he would wake up and have his wish granted. Maybe this would only be a nightmare.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Mister Winchester, can you hear me?’’ shouted a woman’s voice in Dean’s ear.

He grunted and move around slowly, trying his best to run away from it and get back to his dreamless slumber.

‘’I’ll take that as a yes. Come on, help me out here, I’m just trying to do my job. You obviously had a nasty evening but you’re safe now and your friend is worried about you.’’ She said on a much lower tone.

That’s when it all came back to Dean. The dinner, the argument, the panic, the voice. Cas. His eyes snapped open only to close again a second later. White, it was so white and bright that it burned.

‘’Take it easy, your eyes are still very sensitive after being forced open for so long. You’re going to need to put drops frequently and wear sunglasses for some days.’’ She explained as he felt her slide glasses on his nose.

‘’Now try again but slowly.’’ She offered.

Dean tentatively opened one eye little by little and found it much easier indeed with a filter between him and the world. He then discovered a tall tanned woman with long black hair standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

‘’You are finally awake, we were starting to wonder if there was something deeper going on with you. The man you came in with woke up two hours ago and was muttering your name even before that. My name is Dr. Braeden, you were brought in the hospital last night after a 911 call you made. It seems like your friend Castiel and yourself were drugged. Do you remember anything?’’ she asked while taking her notepad out.

Dean cleared his throat and realized that he was afraid to speak. The Dr. Braeden saw the fear that played on his features and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘’You will be alright. It might take you some time so be patient but it will be back to normal quickly. Just try to articulate one word after the other even if you feel a bit numb.’’ She encouraged.  
Dean nodded and swallowed the ball forming in his throat.

‘’I…Dinner…and fight. Cas…freaked out. Found him…on floor…called 911. ‘’ he muttered, voluntarily omitting the person who did this to them and what they said. He still had no idea of what they should do but involving the police more than they already were might be even more dangerous. They would have to renounce their investigation without even having a real lead and whoever did this would most likely get away with it. Could they allow that? Could they just give up?

Dean knew deep inside that they were too far gone anyway. The voice didn’t left a doubt within him. It would be back, now they had to decide whether they would be ready for it or running from it. 

‘’Dean…’’ the voice was even deeper as usual and sounded shattered, tired but he knew that he would recognize it anywhere.

Dean turned around painfully to see Castiel looking at him with a smile showing a thousands of emotions and that is when he knew for sure.   
There was no turning back, there was no giving up. He looked like a fallen angel and Dean promised himself that he would be strong.   
That they would fight and that no one would ever consume Castiel’s grace again. Maybe he still had a chance at happiness after all.


End file.
